


Elementary, Dear Doctor

by BurningBright22



Category: Karneval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningBright22/pseuds/BurningBright22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Victorian/Sherlock AU that every fandom needs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Azii's drabble games.

Akari could only groan as the smell of tobacco assaulted his nostrils. He gripped his pale hair tightly as he entered his parlor. His expectations were met as the most infuriating detective and his grandfather came into view, merrily smoking from whale bone pipes.  
“I thought you were attempting to cut back.” Akari gritted his teeth against the sweet smell of peppermint wafting towards him. The two gentlemen turned to him in sync.  
“Ah! The good doctor!” The detective waved the burning pipe about him. If Akari didn’t know better, he would say such actions made the sickening smell increase.  
“I apologize, Akari.” Akari eyed his aging grandfather. Dr. Ryoushi was a figure to behold. Once a large and strapping young man, the death of his daughter and her husband had shrunk the man in grief. Broad shoulders were now hunched and rounded. Full limbs now sagged with slowly atrophying muscles, and where he had once kept a clean shaven face was a gray, straggly beard peppered with his once red hair.  
Though he had apologized, the stubborn old man did not extinguish his pipe.  
Akari sighed and turned to the detective. Detective Hirato. Detective Hardass if one asked Akari. The young man was about half a decade younger than the doctor, but hardly treated Akari with the respect one usually expected for older folk. His ink-black hair was unfashionably long, though for him personally it framed his face perfectly. Rimmed glasses did nothing to cut the intensity of Hirato’s violaceous eyes. The strong narrow nose and high cheekbones finished the portrait of aristocracy the Hirato practically bled. Beyond his face was his figure. Standing just over Akari’s tall frame, Hirato kept his body in top physical condition; mostly by swimming in the lake behind Akari’s manor or assisting the servants with the horses.  
Hirato also refused to douse his pipe. Akari rubbed his temples. Pipes and smoking in general did not bother him, he himself partook in a puff every now and then, but this particular flavor of tobacco brought rather painful memories for the doctor.  
“Would gentlemen mind taking your evening to the smoking room, perhaps?” Akari asked, irritation giving his words a bitter sound. Hirato smiled.  
“Of course.” As if he were a wraith, Hirato swept from the parlor towards the smoking room. Which was in the back of the manor. Which meant Hirato would have to walk through the entire house first. Akari groan. Ryoushi stood next to him.  
“Did everything go well at the hospital?” he asked. His breath washed over Akari, the peppermint stronger now. Akari closed his eyes against he headache and wave of memories.  
“Yes, grandfather. We successfully delivered Lady Whitpool’s children.”  
“Twins?”  
“Yes. I gave her as much chloroform as I dared. She refused nitrous dioxide. Apparently it got a bad write up in the paper a few weeks back.”  
“It will catch on soon enough.” Ryoushi laughed, more of the peppermint smoke blasting into Akari’s face.  
“How much of that dreadful leaf remains in this house?” Akari asked.  
“It was your father’s favorite,” Ryoushi reminded the young doctor. Akari turned to leave the parlor.  
“Hitsuji said supper would be ready by the half-hour.” Akari left the room, turning from the trail of bitter-sweet smoke up the back stairwell. On the second floor he walked down the hardwood floor until he reached the room he was looking for.  
The library of the Dezart family was large and well stocked. It was Akari’s favorite room in the manor. Besides the grand double, hand carved, oak doors, all the shelves were imported cherry wood, also hand carved. The maple floors complemented the dark shelves and led to the ornate window that took up the far wall of the library. With the setting sun perfectly aligned down the center of the window, the library almost never needed candles brought in. Akari crossed to the window. His leather heals clicked against the wood; a sound he secretly thought was mildly intimidating and made him feel powerful.  
In one of the plush, soft leather chairs, the person Akari had been seeking was lounged. Bare feet pressed against the side of the chair, while the boy almost hung over the armrest. Akari didn’t know how the position could be comfortable, but he had seen Gareki hold the position for hours until he finished a book. The setting sun set the boy’s tawny eyes aflame with viridian fire. While Hirato’s hair had an almost purple hue about it, Gareki’s black locks sucked all light in, releasing none back out. With his natural tan, and defined facial features the boy resembled a fairy-tale adventurer.  
As Akari approached, Gareki lowered the book, or maybe raised it as he was watched Akari upside down. Gareki said nothing. In fact, Akari could count on one hand how many times he had heard Gareki initiate a conversation.  
“Leaves of Grass? I heard they plan to ban that book in London; a little to provocative for some of our parliament members.” Akari commented. He didn’t know when the book had come into his home, but he was almost positive Gareki had asked Yogi, a young master of the town, to acquire it, and Yogi never failed to deliver for his friends.  
“I can understand that. He basically describes what sex feels like, and I’m only four poems in.” Gareki answered, sitting properly in the chair as Akari relaxed into the loveseat across the coffee table.  
“I sincerely hope you have no personal experience yourself…” Akari gave Gareki a hard look.  
“Tsubaki took care of me. Until…” Gareki looked down. Akari knew the story. Gareki was from Whitechapel. Only last year had he come into Akari’s care, through some rather unsavory circumstances.  
“They’ll catch the bastard.” Akari stated, unfolding the daily paper he had carried in with him. Before getting lost in it, Akari placed a hard bound book on the table. It was still wrapped in its paper wrapper. “This appears to be in fashion to the stories you enjoy.” He said, leaning into the worn loveseat. Akari hid his smile behind the ink-stained paper as Gareki unwrapped the parcel.  
“The Man Who Would be King, and The Antichrist. These were just released last year, I hadn’t thought they had made their way to Norwich yet.” Gareki commented.  
“Well, if you’re breaking into my home for books, I ought to make sure I have good ones, yes?” Akari asked, eyes smiling over the edge of the paper as he watched Gareki blush. Just then Akari’s other ward burst into the library.  
“They made lamb!” Nai burst out. The twelve year old was quite the sight for someone unprepared. Gareki had saved the albino boy from a traveling circus and brought the boy with him as he fled Whitechapel. Akari refolded the newspaper and swallowed a smile as Nai dragged Gareki down to the dining hall.  
Akari released a sigh of relief as there wasn’t a hint of peppermint smoke in the air as he sat for dinner. Hatsuji served the meal in silence. As usual, Hirato entered just as his plate was set upon the tablecloth. The detective flash Akari a brilliant smile as he took his seat. Ryoushi led the group in a quick prayer, which Hirato as usual didn’t participate in.  
“Nai, I have finished the most recent cream agent for your skin. If you would like to try it tomorrow and try playing outside, we’ll see if we can prevent any more sunburn.” Akari announced. Nai yipped in joy. Gareki smirked, though he would deny it later.  
“As always, your kindness astounds me, Akari.” Hirato elegantly fed himself a bite of lamb chop.  
“In what ways?” Ryoushi asked, too loud as always.  
“Well, when I catch two vagrants in his home, he asks them to stay, for one.” Hirato answered. Gareki blushed again, though Nai remained oblivious, instead trying to secretly feed something under his shirt.  
“Nai, did you pick up another animal?” Akari asked, finger-combing his strawberry-blonde hair back. Nai did blush furiously this time. A white fox head popped up from under his shirt. Akari didn’t even jump at this, Nai had some magic with animals and often brought the strangest critters in with him.  
“Her name is Yukkin!” Nai snuggled the fox. Akari barely kept from banging his head on the table.  
“Nai, you know the rules, no pets at the table.” Hirato surprisingly came in to save Akari’s pounding head.  
“But Yukkin is a friend.” Nai protested.  
“Nai.” Akari’s voice was hard. Nai sighed and stood to bring Yukkin somewhere that wasn’t the dinner table. He returned shortly, and quickly revived his happy demeanor by describing his day and how he met Yukkin. It had something to do with the young gentleman Yogi, and maybe the Lady Tsukumo, but Akari was lost in his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

The evening came, and Akari was lying in bed. He had a candle lit beside his bed, rereading the parchment in his hands. In was a notice from the constable. If Akari had been acting strange in any way, this was why. One of Akari’s patients was dead. One his rich, and very important in the social structure of the city patients, and the reasoning appeared to be a misdose of prescribed medicine. Akari was furious. He had never made a mistake with his prescriptions and now his reputation was about to be ruined by some up and coming fool who did not pay attention when Akari was explaining the risks of each drug and how to take his doses correctly. Akari cursed under his breath.  
This was not good, not good at all.

* * *

Hirato heard the breath of a curse. He withdrew his head which had been about to knock. Something was wrong, and Hirato’s instincts were telling him he was about to get involved, if he was wanted or not. With a sly smile, Hirato headed down to his own room. He was certain he had a case.


	2. First Movement: Adagio

Akari unlocked his office door and closed it behind him quickly. The sun was just peaking over the hills as Akari dropped a leather bag onto his desk. He let himself lean on the mahogany desk for a full minute before pushing off and getting ready for the day.

Akari pulled out papers and found his inkwell, noting he would have to fetch a new one from his storage room soon, or switch to the new fountain pens that were becoming popular. Shrugging off the sleepless night, Akari dipped his pen into the inkwell and began scanning the patient files, signing off on new medications, or that a patient was well, or the transfer of patients, etc. Akari’s pen stilled over one patient. Yotaka, no last name.

When Akari had offered Gareki his home the previous year, Gareki had had a request. Apparently, Gareki had left two pseudo-siblings back in Whitechapel in the care of an older gentleman whose health was failing. Akari had transferred the man over to Norwich, along with the other children. The twins, Yotaka and Tsubame were heavily malnourished. Yotaka also seemed to have picked up some disease, though Akari found none of his medicines were having any effect. Tsubame lived in the town orphanage under the personal tutelage of the owner, Tsukitachi.

Yotaka’s paper was a request of transfer from the promising doctor, Azana. Akari often took Azana’s offers to heart. Azana’s statement was that Yotaka was more likely to infect other patients, and as he was not recovering, they should switch treatment to palliative care only. Akari cursed under his breath. Akari scrawled his name, and sprinkled sand over the heavy ink. The paper was added to the pile of completed forms.

A knock at his door alerted Akari to how much time had passed. The cold morning sun shone through the window.

“Come in.” Akari huffed. A dark haired doctor poked his head in.

“Um, the constable is here, Doctor.” He said, barely hiding a stutter of fear. The hospital had been brimming with rumors all morning, and none of the workers knew what to make of the accusation against the head doctor.

“Ah, good. Akari pulled out a pocket watch. “Or not, he is fifteen minutes late.” Akari glanced at his personal call sheet. “While I’m busy start on Mr. Coldstaff’s consultation.” Akari stood and swept from the room. The dark haired doctor scrambled to get to work.

* * *

 

Akari was cold. At least, that is what the staff always complained about. He rarely said please or thank you, and always appeared to be judging people’s incompetency. The constable understood the feeling as soon as the pale doctor stepped into the entry hall of the hospital. The constable swallowed, he hated hospitals in general, but this doctor. It was in that moment that the constable assured himself that this man could kill.

“Constable.” Akari greeted, coral eyes glinting in the morning light.

“Doctor.” The constable had a deep voice, rough and penetrating. The room turned to glance at the two intimidating figures by the door. Or rather, the three.

“And I’m the Inspector.” Hirato dipped his hat in greeting to the other two gentlemen. The constable turned in confusion at the newcomer, while Akari’s eyes widened in astonishment, and quickly narrowed in irritation. This day was going to be frustrating as it was…

“Inspector? You’re the new chap in from London? I’ve heard about you, part of your brother’s group, right? You’ve done good things here, good sir.”

“I’m glad to see how my reputation precedes me.” Hirato smiled, his mischievous smile just barely rounding the corners of his mouth. “Now, what would a good fellow such as you need with the good doctor here? He is a very busy man.” Akari lifted his chin slightly as Hirato tried to meet his eyes.

“Um, well, I have an investigation here…and Dr. Dezard-”

“Dezart,” Hirato corrected, Akari swallowed sharply, finally meeting the violet eyes.

“Yes, Dr. Dezart here is a suspect for poisoning of the Gentleman Gerhard.” The constable reported. Hirato broke the eyes contact to glance down towards the constable.

“Well, it is a good thing I am an inspector. It appears I have a long job before me.”

“You are going to help me?” the constable asked. Hirato hid a chuckle behind a white gloved hand.

“I will help prove our dear doctor is no more to blame than you or I.” Hirato removed his hat and spun it absentmindedly on his finger. The constable’s features twisted as he pondered this.

“Well, the family really just wants to prove the boy didn’t off himself,”

“So they accused me?” Akari snapped. He scoffed and crossed his arms. “Ignorant fools.” He hissed. Hirato’s polite smile remained on his face as the constable gave Akari a disapproving look.

“A visit to the crime scene seems to be in order.” Hirato grabbed Akari’s arm and dragged him out of the hospital with the constable following. “Why don’t you help yourself out and act a tad sympathetic. You do realize you are a suspect?” Hirato hissed into Akari’s ear, still smiling as he boarded the buggy. Akari followed and the constable also pulled himself into the cart. A whistle and the cart lurched forward as the horse began trotting.

“How… has the family been dealing…well?” Akari asked the constable. The constable raised one dark, bushy eyebrow, suspicion clouding his features.

“His new wife is mortified; the parents are hounding me for a perpetrator, not to mention how quickly everyone wants money to change hands.”

“The victim was just thirty, correct?” Hirato asked.

“He was thirty recovering from pneumonia. I had just prescribed a medicine to assist with more rigorous activity…such as polo, according to him.” Akari barely held back a sneer.

“Yes, you remember who it was?” the constable locked a glare onto Akari.

“Do I remember the countless thirty-somethings asking for a drug to ‘improve performance’ or ‘increase libido’ or even special prescriptions for stamina? No. However I do remember this particular patient because his current pneumonia medication has history of reacting poorly with enhancing medications.”

“You provided him with a new pneumonia prescription to solve this problem?” the constable asked. Akari was about to retort when Hirato placed a hand on his thigh.

“Isn’t that considerate of the doctor?” He asked, smile never wavering. The buggy went silent. Akari huffed as Hirato hummed a ditty.

“Would you stop, please?” Akari finally hissed at Hirato, noting, with jealousy, how the constable had somehow fallen asleep.

“Why, dear doctor? Dada de” He continued, whispering the words now, eyes closed behind his spectacles.

“You can drop the nick name as well.” Akari grumbled, rubbing his eyes. He was tired and irritable, great for defending his medical practices. Hirato stopped humming. Akari sighed, his headache lessening already.

“That won’t do.” He heard Hirato mutter.

“What won’t,” Akari turned and was cut off by soft, jet black locks tickling his face. As Akari wrinkled his nose, he felt a tugging at his shirt collar. “What are you doing?” Akari hissed, a blush climbing up the back of his neck.

“Your cravat was twisted.” Hirato leaned back, mission accomplished. Akari looked down, noting nothing different about his neck-tie. He heard Hirato’s chuckle and let out a ‘hrumph’ while turning to look out the window. They would be at the mansion soon.

* * *

 

The mansion was not as large as Akari’s, but it was decent sized. Four stories high with a wide entrance way, etched crystal glass for the door and designer windows graced the face of the home.

As the carriage rattled up the cobblestone entryway, Hirato took in other details. Hirato saw that only first row of emerald bushes were properly taken care of. He saw the build up of dirt on the welcome mat. He noticed, as the maid let them in, the half-assed attempt of polishing the floor. Hirato took note of the draperies, only half the dust beaten out. Finally, Hirato took note of the staff.

“It could be possible…” Hirato muttered to himself. Akari heard his voice, but Hirato didn’t elaborate.

“All right, let’s go to the crime scene!” the constable declared.

“Constable,” the maid gestured to the stairwell.

“M’lady.” Hirato took her outstretched hand, “may we be blessed to hear your name?” The maid flushed furiously red. She withdrew her hand, tugging on her curly black hair.

“Martha.”

“Thank you for greeting us, Martha,” Hirato whispered into her ear as she turned to lead the group.

“You should not tease people so.” Akari scolded as the group began ascending the carpeted staircase. Hirato gave the doctor a half glance, his smile still branded on his face.

“Yes, Dear Doctor.”

“This room.” Martha gestured to the ornate bedroom door. Inside was a four poster bed with white linen and a blue quilt over top. The window looked out over the grounds, showing the cricket court and the small hedge maze.

“Haven’t you cleaned in here recently?” Akari asked, running a finger over the vanity. Undisturbed pearl earrings rested on a velvet pillow by the mirror.

“Leave the dead to rest, sir. I needed to give his soul time to get out.” Martha kept her head lowered. Hirato slipped a finger under Martha’s chin.

“Martha, dear, would you mind describing the day you found Mr. Gerhard?” Martha flushed brilliantly again, pulling her chin away from Hirato and nodded.

“Um, I was, I was coming to wake him, you see. He wife was supposed to come over today.”

“They are newlyweds, no?” the constable asked.

“Yes. But, it wasn’t a good match, sir. They don’t like each other very much. Cousin rivalry from when they were younger and such.” The men nodded, recognizing the habit among aristocrats to marry the family. This piece of information was tucked away in Hirato’s mind.

“So, Mrs. Gerhard was to arrive that morning?”

“Yes. I was coming up to waken the Master and found the door locked. This isn’t unusual in itself, but I didn’t have a key. I asked the butler, Sampson Harvee to unlock the door for me. He was confused because the Master hadn’t requested the door locked. We open the door and found the Master, fallen out of bed!” Martha took shaky breath. “He, had blood down his chin, and his skin was clammy. I saw his fingers had curled up and his eyes were all black… like the center…”

“Dilated.” Akari supplied. “He pupils had dilated a common sign of drug use.”

“Yeah, big black eyes. He’d clawed at his throat and all too. Called the police as soon as we could. Then the police came and said it was poisoning. They have been looking for answers ever since.” Martha was shaking. The retelling had scared her again. Hirato offered her a handkerchief, which Martha accepted to wipe her face.

“It does appear to be a drug induced death, but where are the medicines he was taking?” Akari asked.

“He kept them in his drawer.” Martha opened the drawer, a vial rattled and a small bag came into view. Akari withdrew them. Akari opened the vial and smelled it, wrinkling his nose at the strong smell.

“Is there a third bag, or powder somewhere?” Akari asked.

“Why?” Martha asked.

“These are just the smelling salts I gave Mr. Gerhard to clear his lungs. Akari open the small package and dipped his pinky in the powder. He then licked his pinky, or was about to when Hirato grabbed his arm.

“Now it wouldn’t do for you to drug yourself.” Hirato smiled, and swiftly licked Akari’s pinky, picking up the powder. Akari flushed brighter than Martha ever had, while Martha covered her mouth in shock. The constable had been looking under the bed; presumably for the third medicine packet Akari had been looking for. “This is powdered opium. My, my, Dear Doctor, what are you prescribing?”

“The morphine based coughing syrup reacts violently with the enhancements Mr. Gerhard asked for. It causes extreme diarrhea and other bowel problems. I assumed this mixture would be temporary.” Akari yanked his hand back, wiping his hand against his coat.

“Ah! Found it!” The constable stood, holding a brown paper bag, the twine that had held it closed snapped. “It had gotten between the bed and wall.” The constable looked at the bed and sighed. “I’ll have to tell his family it really looks like suicide. That will give the papers a riot.”

“It will also hurt the pharmacy business.” Akari grumbled, his arms tucked to his sides. “Ms. Martha, is the butler, Mr. Harvee, available for me to counsel?” Martha nodded, eyes glued on the package that had delivered her Master’s death. Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. Akari took the parcel from the constable and opened it, taking a light sniff. “Akari?” Hirato questioned.

“It’s the prescription I gave him, but it isn’t missing enough to have been used in an overdose, and an overdose most likely wouldn’t have killed him. His sexual partner maybe, but not him.”

“What do you mean?” the constable asked.

“It is rather obvious Mr. Gerhard was having an affair.” Hirato answered. “This adds a new suspect to our list, and from Ms. Martha’s retelling, we actually have two new suspects.” Hirato explained.

“The butler! He had a key!” The constable proclaimed.

“And his new wife. It is possible, even if she did not love her husband, having an undevoted husband impassioned the young lady to act rather rashly.” Akari finished. Hirato just smiled.

“Is that what you believe?” A sharp voice pierced the heavy dust of the room. The group turned to face the young woman.

“Lady Eliska!” Martha curtsied quickly

“You’re the young lady that visits the psych ward almost everyday.” Akari stated. Lady Eliska flushed.

“Yes, I happen to have good relations with one of your patients. I haven’t been able to come by recently because my grandfather forced me into this marriage. I was originally supposed to marry that patient you know.” Eliska looked saddened. Akari had the feeling her marriage, though short, had not been easy for her. Akari frowned; Eliska was the daughter of the town governor, Palnedo.

“Well, dear Mistress, I am glad to inform you that you are not one of my suspects, even if you are the constable’s.” Hirato smiled.

“What?” The constable shouted. Hirato held up a placating hand.

“Take a look around the room. Mr. Gerhard died four days ago, and yet the dust levels are more akin to having been abandoned for at least two weeks.”

“It is rather dirty…” Eliska shied away from the vanity, and caught sight of the earrings.“Those aren’t mine.” She stated.

“That anyone would have guessed. You are a bejeweled lady; pearls are much too old for you.” Hirato stated. “This confirms a lover theory, or the possibility that Mr. Gerhard is clueless about jewelry.”

“Get on with it.” Akari grumbled. He was neglecting work for this tedious adventure. Hirato smiled, infuriatingly.

“Of course, Dear Doctor. So, Mr. Gerhard has a lover, but hasn’t been able to deliver his gifts to her, or, he doesn’t have to go out of his way to deliver them.” Hirato lifted one pearl. “Note how there is no dust under the pearl. This was when the room began to be avoided; Mr. Gerhard’s affections were rejected. From the medications Mr. Gerhard requested, I have the impression that he isn’t a man who takes ‘no’ as an answer well.”

“So he was sleeping with one of the maids?” the constable asked.

“If he ever did, it was not by her consent.” Hirato spoke bitterly. “I would assume he made an advance that duly threatened our mysterious maid’s thoughts of sanctuary. It has been noted throughout humanity’s time on earth that women are much more apt at using poison then men. Therefore, Akari intentionally misdiagnosing our Mr. Gerhard is improbable. Now, as I was walking in, I noted the rather unkempt look of the mansion. Lady Eliska, you don’t regularly reside here, do you?”

“I am a young debutante. I may have married young, but I can still be social.” Lady Eliska huffed.

“Precisely.” Hirato smirked.

“Precisely what?” the constable asked.

“Lady Eliska doesn’t have the time to be present to set up, or even plan the assassination of her husband.” Akari supplied. Hirato gave him a face. “Are we almost done here? I have errands to run before I get to retire tonight.”

“Yes, yes. You’re so impatient tonight, Dr. Dezart.” Hirato flashed his smile again, Akari rolled his eyes. “I was trying to imply, this manor has minimal staff, probably just below minimal. As the wife usually decides who stays on staff and who does not, I would say it isn’t an exaggeration to conclude Mr. Gerhard fired, without Lady Eliska’s knowledge, all the servants who could get in the way of his plans with his chosen maid. This, if not an actual assault is what prompted our dear maid to act. Mr. Gerhard comes home with new medication, no one in the house is an expert in medicine, and an accidental extra dose would hardly be noticed, especially with the reduced staff.”

“Lady Eliska, we need a list of all your servants.” The constable shouted, Lady Eliska jumped at the noise.

“Now don’t frighten her, Constable.” Hirato sighed; it was time to end this. “My assumption would be that our lovely maid had had enough. She most likely mixed a little of all his medications together, including his old ones and served it to him, probably pretending to finally give in to his advances. A violent reaction would begin to happen, and she would be scared, running out and locking the room in fear. The key would be returned to the key box and the maid would flee to her quarters until morning, having the whole night to plan an excuse and a get-a-way plan. Unfortunately for her, the swiftest way out of Norwich is the train, which sets off this evening. She may or may not have sent in a resignation letter. I would assume, however that she would work this job as long as she could, as the pay is exceptionally higher without the other staff. Isn’t that right, Martha?” Hirato turned to the door. Martha froze, halfway in the hallway.

“Martha? That’s her name?” Eliska whispered. Martha looked around, decided whether to flee or explain.

“Martha, do not run, it just makes things much, much harder.” Hirato reasoned. Martha broke down into tears.

“He! He… that bastard cornered me! I just… first he hurt my best friend, and fired her for trying to talk! And then he hurt me! I had to! He was gonna! He was gonna just keep hurtin’! I was protectin’ you Lady! I was protectin’ you!” Martha wailed, gripping Eliska’s skirt. Lady Eliska covered her mouth in horror. Her personal butler removed Martha’s hands as the constable pulled her up. “He was evil! He was gonna hurt everyone!” Martha cried. A second police officer came up and took her away. Her cries of justice echoed through the empty house.

“That…that bastard!” Lady Eliska hissed. “I thought… our marriage night, I knew something was wrong… Oh Lord!” Lady Eliska heaved and gave dry sobs, hysteria rising in her petite form. Akari was by her side, the smelling salts open. Eliska calmed slightly.

“I recommend you go to a friend’s and spend the night. Relax and forget this incident.” Akari kept giving her suggestions as Hirato and the constable spoke.

“I guess you did what you said you would.” The constable commented.

“I did, didn’t I?” Hirato paused. “I…”

“I didn’t think you could do it, but You convinced me Dr. Dezard did no intentionally misdiagnose Mr.Gerhard.”

“Dezart.”

“Hmm?”

“His name is Dr. Akari Dezart and he is the youngest professional surgeon in all of England, spending four years in Hardvard’s school of medicine, two in the University of Pennsylvania in America and had been apprenticing form his grandfather since he was twelve. This is the man responsible for the revival of Dante Rossetti when he had that carriage accident in London while visiting England, he has numerous papers on human physiology and has been received into the Queen’s court numerous times for talks on,”

“Hirato, are you done?” Akari interjected. “If we are done here, I need a new hat made before All Saints’ Day. Would you mind accompanying me, as you tend to criticize my regular fashion choices.” Hirato relaxed his shoulders and his smile climbed back onto his face.

“Yes, of course, Dear Doctor. The world knows you only know how to pair your lab coat with you cravat and shoes.” Hirato set out, grabbing Akari and leading him out of the mansion.

* * *

 

“I’d say the case today went well.” Hirato released blue-gray smoke from his throat, holding an ‘o’ shape with his lips. The smoke ring wafted up to the ceiling, dispersing against the chandelier.

“It was excruciatingly tedious. I had eight appointments I had to reschedule!” Akari huffed, chewing on the end of an unlit pipe. Personally, Akari never smoke, but he had a habit of chewing on pipes when he was frustrated. Hirato released another cloud of tobacco smoke, the smell wrapping around Akari.

“Would you quit that?” Akari snarled, batting the smoke away from his face.

“Ah, but your face wrinkles in the most adorable way when I do.” Hirato laughed, more smoke escaping his mouth.

“If you don’t close your mouth, I will stitch it closed.” Akari threatened.

“Ah, but then you’ll miss my voice, Dear Akari.”

“Probably about as much as I’ll miss this disgusting flavored smoke.” Akari grumbled.

“For the amount stored in your home, why do you detest this leaf so much?” Hirato asked, stuffing another mound of ground tobacco, this time unflavored, into the bell of his pipe. The unflavored stuff smelled worse, but tasted so much better.

“My father smoked it.” Was Akari’s answer. Hirato paused.

“I understand.”

“Do you? How? Would you even know why it bothers me?” Akari demanded. Hirato glanced over at his company for the night. The half empty bourbon bottle stood like a testament to Akari’s mood.

“In the same way Martha avoided the area of stress for her health, well in reality it is a human reaction. Be happy, you are very much human.” Hirato said seriously. Akari gave him a confused look, pouring his third shot of bourbon of the night. “Martha avoided the room her tormentor slept in. You avoid the smoke of your father’s favorite leaf, Gareki avoids newspapers, Tsukitachi avoids the courthouse, when he can. Humans avoid chattels that evoke bad memories. You personally avoid the smoke because it reminds you of your father. Now, either: your father was abusive,” Hirato watched Akari’s face snarl, “Or you loved him so much that his premature death destroyed your conception of the world so dramatically everything in your life had to change to move on.” Akari’s face fell. “In the same way you avoid the garden, and whenever Nai brings in the white lilies you have them placed in a room you rarely frequent. Most likely they were your mother’s favored flowers. You can’t bear to remove them from the garden, but you can’t stand to look at them either.” Akari stared into his glass, the amber liquid refracting the image of the bottle behind it.

“And you? What do you avoid?” Akari whispered, raising his glass to the candle light. Hirato’s image distorted through the bourbon.

“I avoid…situations.” Hirato admitted, releasing a line of dark smoke away from Akari. Akari lowered the glass. Hirato wondered if Akari would have him elaborate, and he even wondered if he might, if only for the doctor. In the dim candle light, rosette colored eyes met mauve eyes. Hirato let his lids lower slightly, and removed his glasses, ignoring how Akari’s sharp edges blurred slightly. Akari tilted his head and one long, pale hand worked on his cravat.

“Dr. Akari,” Gareki stepped into the parlor. “Oh, Inspector. Akari, a telegram just arrived for you.” Gareki handed over the thing envelope. Akari accepted it and opened the parchment.

“It is from Lady Eliska.” He announced.

“She’s that girl you guys helped out today, right?” Gareki asked. Hirato nodded.

“She addressed it to my home, but it is for you, Inspector. “Akari stood and reached over the modest distance to hand the telegram to Hirato.

“INSPECTORHIRATOSTOP THANKYOUFORYOUTHEASSISTANCESTOP EXPECTPROPERPAYMENTSOONSTOP £15000STOP.” Hirato read.

“Woah!” Gareki exclaimed.“I should have been some bullshit inspector instead of thieving!” Hirato frowned while Akari let out a chuckle.

“It does seem to pay well time to time. Well, good evening, Great Inspector Hirato. I guess now is good of time as any to remind you of your rent.” With that, Akari finished his shot of bourbon. “Inform Hitsuji that I’d like to order another bottle of that bourbon.” Akari placed the bottle in his liquor cabinet.

“Why can’t you?” Gareki grumbled.

“I’ll take care of it. My rent, so to say.” Hirato gave a rueful smile, his glasses once again upon his face. Akari met his eyes.

“So be it. Good night, Gareki, Hirato.” With that Akari disappeared towards the back of the house, where the servant stairs were. These stairs were much closer to his room.

“What he said.” Gareki called, leaving Hirato alone in the parlor with his dying pipe.

“Good night.” Hirato told the flickering candle. With one last puff of smoke, Hirato blew out the candle and went up to bed.


	3. Second Movement: Accelerando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next major case!

Dr. Ryoushi casually flipped open his newspaper as Akari sat at the head of the table for breakfast. Fried eggs, sliced ham, sausage links, and fresh fruit juiced adorned the table on chinaware.

“Enjoying a good dream?” Asked the aging doctor. Akari breathed deeply, releasing whatever demons from the previous night out in the one puff of air.

“Quite contraire.” Akari mumbled under his breath. The others at the table did not break in their meal to welcome the esteemed doctor. Hitsuji appeared by Akari’s right shoulder with a gold plate topped with letters.

“Is this the mail I didn’t check last night?” Akari asked. The silent servant nodded. “Very well.” Akari paused his self serving and took the pile of letters off the plate. Akari opened one, unfolded the parchment, frowned and replaced the letter to the envelope. He did this four more times. “Blasted! I haven’t the slightest clue why, but these are all for ‘the dear inspector’!” Akari burst out, dropping the opened letters, and the unopened ones, back onto the plate. Hitsuji carried the plate down three seats to Hirato. Hirato paused in his morning meal.

“Ah, this might have something to do with the fact I said I can be contacted through you, Dear Doctor.” Hirato then began opening and reading letters.

“Why me?” Akari growled, angrily shoving a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

“Well, I do live here, I place this mansion as my address when I need to. I did assume they would just write the letters to me directly… plebeians can be a bit daft, no?” Hirato chuckled lightly. “Ah, Dear Doctor, you were wrong! This one here is truly for you!” Hitsuji brought the signal letter back to Akari. Akari ignored Gareki’s snort and following choking. Akari scanned the letter.

“How splendid. It’s the Governor alerting me to a visit to the hospital soon. It appears the annual license check has come back around.” Akari grumbled. The doctor ignored Dr. Ryoushi’s snort, and consequential choking.

“Ah, it is a good thing the order for your bourbon will be here tomorrow.” Hirato commented, still scanning letters.

“Speaking about the hospital, can I visit Yotaka today?” Gareki asked, rather reluctantly. Akari sipped his coffee.

“I’m sorry Gareki. If what he has is contagious… Only cleared nurses are in that wing, even I have to go through a special check before and after I visit the palliative care wing.” Akari explained. Gareki’s facial expression remained cool.

“Understood.”

“It’s also on the third floor so you can't break in.” Akari mentioned, turning back to his paper while sipping the black liquid from heaven. Out of the corner of his eyes Akari saw Gareki’s facial expression startle slightly. Really, the boy was quite predictable some times.

“If a doctor signed off on his visiting a friend for therapeutic needs…” If only the same could be said for Hirato. Akari released another heavy breath.

“Come by around noon. I’ll allow you one hour. I have a reason to examine that wing myself anyway.” With that said, the rest of the morning meal passed on with silence.

* * *

 

As Akari was gathering his coat and hat, he was surprised by Hirato’s company. The two settled themselves on the carriage before any words were spoken.

“I had expected you to stay with Gareki and escort him to the hospital later.” Akari admitted. Hirato hummed slightly, his brows creased together. Akari recognized the look. Hirato was most likely pondering some riddle or a new case that someone had written to him.

Ever since the suicide story three weeks back, ‘business’ had been on the rise for the inspector. There was hardly a day Akari did not read of the impossible man’s accomplishments. Just this morning the mystery of a missing horse successfully returned to a distraught owner. Hirato, through Akari, had received numerous letters requesting interviews, boarding options, and more cases.

“I’ll return your carriage home for you. Say, do you tell your other doctors when you are visiting their wing?” Hirato asked, opening his eyes and fixing Akari with a stare.

“I try to give them a warning, but not always.”

“Have you this time?”

“With the palliative care wing? No, the reason to visit is a little delicate.” Akari turned away from Hirato’s intense gaze. The opposing man’s heliotrope eyes more often than not discontinued the doctor’s train of thought. They are not even a natural color. _Is it the strange tobaccos he tries?_ Akari briefly mused on this possibility, but Hirato’s voice, smooth like dark chocolate yet with natural intonations as if the chocolate were infused with bright, tangy orange peels, brought the doctor back to the moment.

“Good. We wouldn’t want to give anyone the chance to cover anything up. Especially doctors.” Hirato had also turned to look out the window. Akari let his only his eyes turn towards the inspector.

“Do you have something to say about the doctors I employ?” Akari’s tone was cold.

“All your doctors are extremely talented and ambitious. I just worry about unchecked ambition among the powerful.” Hirato turned back to Akari, a gentle smile painted on his features. Akari faced his carriage companion, eyes narrowed in doubt. The carriage’s rattle and sway changed as the hard-packed, dirt roads became cobblestone streets. The hospital was easily recognizable as they approached.

Built in the late 1790s during a small-town revival of the Industrial Revolution; while most buildings were built quickly with wood, the hospital was built of stone. Large stone bricks gradually got smaller the higher up the building. The stone itself was a dark gray, with natural swirls of black and brown in the stone work. A black tiled roof topped the four story building. The hospital occupied a full block of the city, with an entire corner dedicated as an asylum. The windows were large over hallways, while rooms had small windows. The asylum corner had bars over the windows. On every available corner was garden space. In the middle of the hospital there was an open garden area as well, open to all patients. On every side of the hospital was an extra wide road. Akari had even gotten on of the entrances expanded to allow for carriages to quickly be brought in for emergencies. The hospital also house a small tower from its days as a fort.

The third floor of the asylum was actually the palliative care wing. Akari had been overruled by the city people in this respect. The insane were terrifying to the common people, so if they were exposed to strange diseases, who would cry? The thought always infuriated the doctor. The asylum was also the newest addition to the hospital. Akari found not all madness was lifelong, and was opposed to many of the ‘treatments’ for the insane. The palliative care being part of his asylum was the payoff for an asylum to even be in the city limits. Akari would sign patients to a more ‘expert’ asylum if he thought it absolutely necessary, but so far his personal methods and treatments had been successful; thought his social reputation had dropped significantly.

The entryway where Akari was dropped off was grand and welcoming. The ornately engraved oak doors had been shipped from America, while the stained glass inlaid was from Germany. The steps were marble, as was the main foyer. However, the rest of the hospital had polished pine floorboards. As always, Akari felt pride for his grandfather’s dream that he had carried on. The doctor carefully departed the cabin of the carriage.

“Be careful, Akari.” Hirato warned, sticking his head out the window of the carriage. A frosty gale swept up from under the carriage, directly into Akari’s face. Akari’s gray, wool scarf blew into his face, and he felt his hat separate from his head.

“Damn!” Akari looked up, ready to curse the sky. The black rim of his new hat hovered above him. Akari paused, unsure of how this was possible. It took a second for Akari to notice the black sleeve connecting his hat to the carriage window. Hirato had caught his hat. The inspector placed the hat on Akari’s head, giving it a pat for good measure.

“As I said, be careful, Doctor.” Hirato smirked and whistled at the coachman. The carriage lurched as the dun horse trotted away. Akari grumbled and turned towards the impressive building.

Akari was baffled by Hirato’s sudden interest of his work. The inspector had never shown such interest beforehand. In fact, Akari could count on one hand the number of times he had seen Hirato in the same foyer he had just walked into.

“Azana!” Akari cried out, almost stepping on the apprentice doctor who was sprawled on the floor gathering a pile of papers.

“Ah! Dr. Akari!” Azana was one of the few with permission to not properly address Akari by his formal title.

“What are these?” Akari bent down to assist the younger man. Azana quickly snatched the papers.

“They’re… they’re just some experiments I’m running. It isn’t very interesting right now, but when I’m done, I’m sure you’ll be ecstatic to see the results!” Azana gushed. Akari smiled, pleased to see someone so excited by science and discovery.

“I can’t wait.” Akari, followed by Azana, headed to his office.

“So, what are your plans today, Dr. Akari?” Azana asked, using the desk to reorganize his papers. Akari glanced at the graphs, but was unable to read any of Azana’s scrawls.

“Well, I think the ointment I’ve been working on for Nai is prime now, so I’d like to produce enough for his to actually use. I have an interview with Kagiri and Kiharu. I promised Lady Eliska that I would escort her to see her gentleman friend. I also promised to escort Gareki to see Yotaka at noon. The gentleman Yogi is coming in today for a check up, and I believe I promise Lady Iva that I would put together a cough syrup for her youngest, Kiichi.” Azana frowned.

“So you’re planning to spend the day in the asylum?” Akari looked up from the pile of papers he was signing.

“It appears so.” He was back to signing. He needed a new quill again.

“Isn’t Yotaka in the palliative wing? He shouldn’t get visitors! You especially shouldn’t go there! You could fall ill!” Azana appeared genuinely agitated by the mere speculation. Akari raised his head again.

“Azana, we have found various ways to prevent spread of disease in this hospital. You yourself are the superintendent of the palliative care wing. You spends weeks surrounded by the dying, I gave you the hardest job in this whole hospital. Allow me to help some days.” Akari had stood and reached and hand out. He ran a careful hand down Azana’s face, tucking a strand of hair behind the other’s ear. “I do wish you would consider returning to my mansion. There is only my grandfather to speak to about my work, and he would rather drink my bourbon and smoke my tobacco.” The hand fell.

“You don’t smoke.” Azana reminded Akari. Akari nodded in agreement. “I couldn’t return.” Azana continued.

“Why not?” Akari asked, sitting back down, determined to deplete the pile of papers by half.

“I’m well into my twenties. I need to make a name for myself, by myself. I will never forget the charity you have shown me, taking care of me since the murder of my parents…” Azana trailed. Akari’s quill hovered over the inkwell. A glob of pitch black ink dropped with a small plop back into the little pot. “To think, you yourself had just been orphaned, your grandfather was little more than a drunkard, and you willingly took me in so I wouldn’t have to travel to France on the possibility my family there would accept me.” Azana gathered his papers. “It is a gratitude I can never abandon. I’ll see you around noon!” With that Azana left.

Akari groaned softly, dropping his quill and cradling his head in his hands. Memories danced just behind his eyelids, clawing at the inside of his brain. The screech of iron wheels on cobblestone, high-pitched screaming and glowing-eyed shadows haunted his dreams, day and night. Akari took a deep breath in and forced the thoughts out as he exhaled. He knew he was lucky compared to Azana. His parents had died in an accident, Azana’s had been murdered in front of him. It had been the fresh pain that had prompted Akari’s kindness. However, the latest conversation had allowed Akari to recall why Azana’s departure had not been more heavily disputed. The younger man always insisted on bringing up the past.

Akari glanced down at his papers. He had stopped reading them, mostly because they were almost always signed by Azana, and he trusted Azana. Akari thought of Hirato’s warning and the governor’s upcoming visit, and decided to at least scan a couple of the transfer names. Akari scanned three papers before going back and reading with more detail. Akari grabbed his previously signed papers as well, checking those.

Akari leaned back, carefully constructing his features into a mask of calm. A single paper slid out of the signed pile towards the floor. It was Yotaka’s.

“This hasn’t been returned to Azana, but Yotaka’s already been transferred?” Akari breathed. Akari felt his heart pound. He pulled more papers out from the bottom of the pile. Akari fought to keep his breathing regular. This was not natural. “They’re all kids!” He hissed. Akari didn’t know what to do. “I’ve got an epidemic.” He wheezed.

* * *

 

Akari left his interview with Kiharu. The man had shown no signs of improvement, nor had his companion. Akari knew what the two did together in their little room, but when he had separated them, their other patients had been killed. Akari was ready to admit defeat and send the two off to Bedford Asylum. In fact, he would have two years ago after the two patients’ deaths, but the governor of all people had requested they stay in Norwich.

Akari handed his notes off to a nurse, a lovely woman with dark eyes and darker hair.

“Everything all right, Doctor?” Akari finger-combed his hair back and waved the nurse away. He heard a slightly scoff, but the woman left him to his thoughts. “Doctor, the Lady Eliska canceled her appointment today, and Yogi has arrived!” The nurse called from down the hallway.

“Thank you Elana.” Akari grumbled. Normally he would have to cross half the hospital to get to his general examination room; except appointments with Sir Yogi were not normal.

Akari entered his special patients examination room. Yogi was sitting on the desk, swinging his legs like a child and whistling. Akari didn’t recognize the tune.

“Are you alone today, Yogi?” Akari asked. Yogi glowered at him. “I’m sorry. Are you here alone today, Gin?” Gin smiled.

“Yogi doesn’t like your office.” Gin went back to whistling. Akari recognized this tune, _Ring Around the Rosies_.

“That is unfortunate; I really wished to continue my last conversation with Yogi.” Akari was on guard.

Yogi Rimhakka was the son of an Indian noble and an English aristocrat woman. When he was young, he contracted a disease, along with most everyone in his village. Other British aristocrats fled back to England, including Yogi’s mother who died en route. Yogi lived in his grandfather’s home, though his grandfather had refused his mixed grandson until he died. Something from his childhood, perhaps the disease, perhaps the neglect, something had caused the boy’s mind to split. Akari had heard of the boy and requested to treat the boy, to which Yogi’s still living grandmother agreed. The frail woman had since died, but she had gotten Yogi comfortably under Akari’s care.

“Yogi doesn’t like all the white. He says it smells like death.” Akari frowned. The white painted walls usually helped keep patients calm. Too much stimulation sometimes caused fits for some of the more sensitive patients. Akari made a note.

“Gin, how long have you been about?” Akari asked. He might as well get a physical read on Yogi’s body. The blonde was usually too nervous to let the doctor give him a proper check up.

“Two, maybe three hours.” Gin dutifully answered Akari’s questions, whistling whenever Akari paused to write. Akari moved on to a physical check up. Akari took Yogi’s pulse, blood pressure, checked his breathing and examined his senses.

“I’m glad to see that you are so healthy.” Akari commented, finishing up his comments. Gin was looking out of the small barred window.

“Do you think the children are happy?” Akari frowned, following Gin’s gaze to the garden in the courtyard. Various children were playing. Akari watched as Azana walked through, checking up on the children and passing out water from a small cart. The scene reminded Akari of the possible epidemic happening inside his hospital.

“Are you or Yogi happy?” Akari asked.

“When Gareki and Nai are around, we are very happy.” Gin smiled softly. Akari watched the bliss on Yogi’s face. Akari blinked away thoughts and cleared his throat.

“Well, I have determined that neither you nor Yogi is required to spend the night here. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

“Tsukumo promised to take me shopping with her!” Akari nodded, recognizing that Gin would soon leave and Yogi would come back.

“She is most likely waiting for you at the entrance, go on now.” Akari ordered. Yogi scampered by. Akari finished his notes and looked back out the window. The children were gone.

* * *

 

“Have you read the paper recently, Dear Doctor?” Hirato asked, folding said paper over his lap. Akari was swirling ice in his bourbon.

“Yes, Of course.”

“So you know who won the cricket tournament?”

“Yes, yes.”

“Tsukitachi is coming over tonight.”

“Good.”

“Dr. Ryoushi is drunk and stripping again.”

“Very good, yes.”

“…I have taken various photos of you while sleeping and all my letters are actually a black market trade over them.” Akari nodded. Hirato scoffed and rolled his eyes, unfolding his legs and dramatically re-crossing them in the opposite direction.

“Don’t knock over the candles.” Akari murmured. A long slim hand made its way to Akari’s lips, and the doctor bit his first finger slightly, an old habit he had picked up from his mother. Hirato tipped his head dramatically to the right, but Akari was completely lost in thought. However, Gareki and Nai seemed to be enjoying the show.

The group had gathered in the library after dinner. Dr. Ryoushi had already fell victim to the pull of sleep and was snoring slightly. Nai was curled up against Gareki, eyes dropping as he struggled to stay awake. Hirato rubbed two circles on his forehead with his right hand.

“Ah, we will get Dr. Ryoushi to bed.” Gareki uttered quickly. The young genius had long learned to recognize when Hirato was getting irritated. When Hirato got irritated, he got mischievous, well, more mischievous.

“I think we should leave him on the loveseat. Nai however is about to drop off. Let him not wake with a crick in his neck.” Hirato recommended, looking up wit ha smile. Gareki gathered Nai in his arms and carried the boy out of the library. Hirato watched the two go and turned back to Akari who was nodded and muttering to himself.

“It could have spread through the laundry. It has happened before.” Akari spoke to the air.

“Doctor dearest.”

“But sheets are shared throughout the hospital, other patients would have gotten ill as well.”

“Dr. Akari.” Hirato rose from his seat.

“Is there tainted food? Ah but food poisoning passes quickly, it wouldn’t send persons to the palliative care wing…”

“Akari?” Hirato approached the oblivious doctor.

“Is… could something be wrong with the actual medicines being provided?”

“Akari!” Akari jumped his grip on the bourbon lax. Hirato added his grip to Akari’s and the two stabilized the glass. Akari blinked up at Hirato. The two stared. Heliotrope eyes wouldn’t release their incarnadine companions. Akari felt his pulse under his skin, still racing from the startle just moments before, yet _it wasn’t slowing down._ Hirato’s fingers tightened around the glass, and consequently, over Akari’s.

“I see you are not being very careful, Dear Doctor.” With that, Hirato straightened, and released his grip on the glass. Akari still didn’t blink as he watched Hirato waltz about the room, extinguishing candles. “Goodnight, Dr. Akari.” Hirato winked and left the library.

Akari gasped, suddenly realizing he had not been breathing. As if it were cheap liquor, Akari shot back the rest of his bourbon. The newspaper was on the floor by his feet. Akari bent down. With the one candle beside him, Akari could just make out the headline:

**Street Children Missing?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bit will be in two parts, by the way!  
> Also, I'm not exactly familiar with the characters to write out the names, but I do know 'Gin' translates to silver, so that is why I'm going with Yogi as the 'normal' one and Gin as his counterpart.  
> Also, Yogi smelling death is kind of a reference to the lead based paint everyone used until the 1970s (ish, don't take my word for it!)


	4. Third Movement: Patetico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hate you. I hate you."

Hirato rolled his shoulders, snuggling into the wool of his coat to block out this winter wind. The gray skies threatened to release their heavenly frozen flakes at any moment. It would be a little early, but not absurdly so for snowfall. Personally, Hirato didn’t mind the cold, but his carriage mate was softly cursing under his breath. Akari repeatedly adjusted his gray wool scarf and tugged on hand knitted mittens. The fresh, recently delivered hat that rested atop his head was pulled down an inch too low on his head.

Hirato barely restrained himself from swapping sides of the carriage cart and assisting in keeping the doctor warm. The two affluent men, for some absurd, whimsical reason, had agreed to attend an All Saint’s Day dinner party.

The townhome that the men were headed two was the second largest home in the city of Norwich.

“This blasted weather!” Akari huffed as he tightened his arms to compress a shiver. Hirato pretended to hide a chuckle behind a handkerchief.

“I find snowfall to be a rather relaxing element.” Hirato commented. Akari scoffed.

“Do you see snow falling? I certainly do not! Damn that Tsukitachi! Why did I agree to go again?” Akari finally ceased tugging on the fraying ends of his mittens, seemingly resigned to shiver in the carriage.

“I do believe he called unceasingly until he caved into his requests, as seems to be his usual strategy.” Hirato pointed, easily dodging the mitten thrown at him. Hirato handed the mitten back to the doctor without being asked, receiving a raised eyebrow as thanks.

“At least I’ll be able to leave the gifts for his children tonight and won’t have to bother coming around St. Nicholas’ Day.” Akari uttered before releasing a high-pitched sneeze. Hirato did not find the sound cute, pleasant, or in any way attractive which is why he swiftly passed over his handkerchief so Akari’s attention would diverted as he smiled.

“Most appreciated.” Akari accepted the small square of cloth and blew lightly. “Would you like it back or should I hand you mine instead?” Akari was already refolding the used handkerchief and removing his silk on from an inner pocket. Hirato accepted the new handkerchief. The two men tucked the white cloths into their inner coat pockets.

“Do you suppose the governor will be in attendance?” Akari pondered.

“He would look poor in public opinion if he did not. Tsukitachi runs the orphanage.” Hirato commented. Akari nodded and tightened his scarf.

* * *

 

“Akari! Hirato! Welcome! Welcome!” Akari and Hirato had just stepped inside; they hadn’t even finished removing their coats when the assiduous crimson redhead bounced into the entry parlor, two glasses of deep red wine available for the taking. After shedding their winter coats, Akari and Hirato relieved their (mildly alcoholic) friend of the drinks.

“Greetings.” Hirato greeted, lifting his glass in a small toast. Akari repeated the slight tip of the glass towards the host. The wine was full bodied, and Akari could taste the added fruits to the usually much more bitter drink. This wine, while dry and full of tannins, left a sweet after taste that Akari wasn’t sure he enjoyed. From the corner of his eye, Akari observed Hirato’s reaction to the drink.

“Do you like it? It’s a new wine, from America. They’ve mixed chardonnay grapes with blueberries and use a maple barrel to age and ferment the mixture.” Tsukitachi eyed his guests. To an average observer, it was a giddy question, a true wine enthusiast gushing over the newest discovery. Akari and Hirato were far from average.

“It tastes of the fruit juice Nai drinks in the morning.” Akari placed his glass on the tray of a passing servant. Hirato swiftly did the same. Tsukitachi’s smile lost its playful edge, growing to a true passionate smile.

“I knew I could count on you guys! Iva is in love with that sweet fruit juice. I have a merlot in my private storage, or bourbon if you would prefer it.” Tsukitachi offered.

“Bourbon.” Akari decided.

“It is hardly six o’clock.” Hirato reminded the other two men. Tsukitachi lost his smile and placed a heavy hand on Hirato’s shoulder. Tsukitachi’s red hair shimmered like flames in the candle light as he look deep into Hirato’s mauve eyes.

“You want the bourbon.” A few hours later, Hirato was glad he had accepted the strong drink.

“Iva made the guest list while I was on a business trip up to Whitechapel.” Tsukitachi explained to Hirato as Akari was pulled into another conversation with a young, blonde, debutante. In the corner, Hirato could see Tsukitachi’s two cousins (through Iva) speaking with Lady Eliska.

“Isn’t Tsukumo about ready to make her way into the public world?” Hirato asked, watching the young blonde from across the room. Her hair was partially pulled back around the temples, soft curls falling down her back, coming to rest just above her hips. Her pale skin and golden hair was complimented by the soft pink dress she wore. When she took a step, one could just see the white heels peaking from under her petticoats. Tsukitachi spluttered into his drink, his third of the evening.

“You! You can’t be interested!” Tsukitachi recovered himself. “She is off limits! So is Kiichi, for your information! I will not have my precious cousins marrying a bastardly mock of a gentleman such as you!” Tsukitachi declared. Hirato snicker slightly as some of the guests began to give him dark looks.

“You can relax, Tsukitachi. I was just observing the passing of time.” Tsukitachi frowned at his friend over the rim of his glass. Though he often seemed careless and flighty, the orphanage owner was deeply concerned for all the children under his care, especially his children.

“You’re lucky you are my friend. Tsukumo’s ball will be after winter. I would rather not have it, to be honest. She’s too pretty. Men will be slobbering all over themselves and ruin our floors.” Tsukitachi began muttering about the disgusting youthful activities he observed regularly while Hirato tried to restrain his smirk.

“It still astounds me that you still happily married.” Hirato commented, interrupting Tsukitachi. The other man’s face went from frustrated to dreamy in a blink.

“Yes, Iva is incredible, isn’t she?” Tsukitachi sighed, spotting his wife speaking gaily to some young women. Hirato observed the woman as well, from a much different standpoint than Tsukitachi. Iva was twenty-five, and even by society’s standards she and Tsukitachi had settled down rapidly and early. Many had thought that the ten years the couple had been married would have boiled down into one of the much talked about disasters of a marriage the community loved. However, Tsukitachi and Iva had been in love, and if Hirato believed such a thing truly existed, had grown to love each other more as the years went on.

“Speaking of incredible women and marriage, anyone you have your eye on, Hirato?” Tsukitachi asked, sipping his drink. “You’re reaching the end of appropriate bachelorhood; rumors will begin to spread if you wait much longer.” Hirato fought to keep his eyes from darting around. He fixed Tsukitachi with a stare.

“Rumors?”

“The same rumors that dance over Dear Akari’s head.” Tsukitachi matched the intense gaze. Hirato knew Tsukitachi, as ridiculous as he could be, was a dangerous mind and it was a blessing how he used it, most of the time.

“Now what rumors could possibly be spread about our dear doctor?” Hirato murmured. Tsukitachi sighed with mild frustration.

“This isn’t a game Hirato. Akari could get into serious trouble in the community if these rumors show even a hint of being true. At the moment, they are increasing his popularity with the younger women, who think the mature, different sort of man is their prince. Unfortunately, the older generation is becoming distrusting of the doctor. It doesn’t help that he surrounds himself with young men in that lonely mansion of his. You’re one of those young men, Hirato.” Tsukitachi’s eyes traveled to where Akari was trying to excuse himself from a conversation. Hirato tightened his grip around his glass. Akari was headed towards the duo, his eyes shadowed by frustration and irritation.

“His cravat is crooked.” Tsukitachi commented, sending Hirato a sideways glance.

“Yes, I had to retrieve him from the hospital. He has been wrapped up in what appears to be a mild epidemic of the children’s wing.” Hirato answered.

“He looks thin, his jaw is too sharp. How often is he home?”

“Not often enough.” Hirato took a sip of the amber liquor in his glass as Akari arrived.

“Women are entirely too focused on the foolhardy idea of ‘love’.” Akari announced the second he entered the group.

“Why do you say that, dear Akari?” Tsukitachi asked, his perpetual smirk resting on his lips.

“Besides the unusual circumstance that is you in your entirety, never has a couple formed and lived happily after one meeting.” Akari explained. From behind him, Hirato and Tsukitachi observed three young ladies waving coyly.

“You would think your personality would freeze them before they could even say hello.” Mused Tsukitachi, giving the ladies a polite wave. Akari glared at him. Tsukitachi ignored him. “What about you, Hirato. Any wise words of love?” Hirato thought for a moment.

“Love, or affection of any kind hampers thought process. Say I found myself ‘in love’ and the object of my affections were to be injured. Instead of thinking my options through and socially ruining the aggressor or calling the police to my aid, I find I would it more reasonable to personally track the culprit and inflict a tenfold of injury onto their person. Ah, but it is a good thing I am not afflicted by the pesky emotions of affection.” Hirato finished his monologue with the final sip of bourbon in his glass.

“How depressing!” Iva danced up to the trio. “Live a little! Get a lover, live dangerously! Start rumors, end rumors, be the talk of the town and give us ladies something interesting to talk about!” Iva cried out. She fitted herself into Tsukitachi’s arms, smiling broadly and radiating a hard beauty, similar to a diamond.

“I do believe I’m already the talk of the town.” Hirato barely kept form grumbling.

“You are certainly a discussion topic among the nurses.” Akari gave his empty glass an irritated glare.

“I doubt it is for the reason you think.” Iva snapped. It was apparent in both her tone and her small fan, the click lost in the music of the party.

“Would you mind explaining yourself further, Miss Iva?” Hirato asked, resting his now empty glass on the convenient end table.

“The mere idea that men only assume women mutter to praise men is ridiculous. Tell me doctor, are women promiscuous or pure?” Iva’s fan flared over her mouth. Akari blinked in surprise.

“If you are referring to the preposterous opinion of women having no sexual drive; I am in the opinion that women are as driven by lust as men, just they often are better at restraint.” Akari finished dryly. Of course, without anyone asking, he continued his own discussion, “Women have to be sexually motivated, otherwise the human race would have died out as soon as we began walking on two feet.” Hirato covered the doctor’s mouth as Tsukumo approached.

“Tsuky!” Iva pushed Tsukitachi out of the way to hug the young lady. “Ah! You are so cute in that dress! I could never pull it off! I love your hair!” Iva gushed.

“Cousin, I appreciate the compliments, but please, restrain yourself.” Tsukumo was muffled by Iva’s body. Akari cleared his throat while Hirato just chuckled softly.

“It just cannot be fair that my little cousins are so cute! Where is Kiichi? I want to see her dress as well.” The two walked off.

“Well, Tsukitachi, may I ask you something?” Akari ran a finger over the rim of his snifter. Tsukitachi looked up sharply at the sudden change in mood. The violinist finished his solo and the small orchestral group moved on to the next movement.

“Um, I see no harm.”

“Have you noticed… the children?” Akari asked, his brows furrowed.

“Yes.” Tsukitachi answered quickly. His voice was hard, his eyes flashing as he straightened.

“It was mentioned in the news. Children are disappearing off the streets? Isn’t that a good thing?” Akari asked.

“It would be good if I knew where they were disappearing to. My orphanage hasn’t had increased attendance, adoption rates haven’t altered, and Iva has commented on the food bags she leaves out not being taken. It is worrying.” Tsukitachi breathed deeply, calming himself. Akari’s frown deepened. He remembered how the paper had remarked almost the exact opposite of what Tsukitachi had just said. Hirato’s eyes narrowed as well. This most definitely meant someone in a position of power was involved.

“How is Gareki? He took Tsubame to visit Yotaka not too long ago.” Tsukitachi asked. Akari nodded.

“He is well. He recently asked me if he can visit more often since Yotaka is undeniably dying.” Akari released a tense breath. “I should return to the hospital, the governor still hasn’t come by, but I am confident he will be around within a week; just before or after I announce the epidemic.”

“You will be announcing it?” Hirato was shocked.

“I have to. I could not possible risk the lives of all present and future patients if the problem cannot be resolved swiftly. Akari pointedly did not meet either of his friend’s eyes. If he had to announce that the hospital was having an epidemic, especially with the children, he could lose: his reputation, his right to practice, or even the hospital. Hirato frowned. Akari could lose quite a bit, almost too much. From Akari’s expression, he knew this as well, but had accepted he could do nothing.

The rest of the party passed uneventful. As Akari boarded his buggy, Hirato close behind him, a shrill voice called out to him.

“Dr. Dezart!” A young girl, possibly Gareki’s age ran up to the doctor. She was richly clad in a red velvet dress with a white fur shawl over her sholders. Amber hair had been loosely pinned, ringlets framed her round face.

“Yes?”

“I’m Tsubame,” Akari started, recognizing the girl. With the make up and rich clothing he hadn’t recognized her in the slightest. “I thought I should tell you thank you for doing all you could for Yotaka, and for housing Gareki! If we could, we would pay you…” Tsubame’s shoulders dropped, more ringlets falling forward over her face. Akari stepped up to the girl and tilted her head up with a mitten-covered hand.

“Just stay healthy.” Akari told her. The doctor than boarded the sleek black buggy just as fresh snow began dusting the earth. Akari turned impassioned roseate eyes onto Hirato. “I’m not letting Yotaka die. Driver! To the hospital!” Akari called. Hirato sighed but said nothing.

* * *

 

It took the better part of an hour for the carriage to cross the town as snow fell increasingly heavier upon the cobbled streets. Akari’s attention was fixed to the ceiling of above his head. A heavy weight rested upon his shoulders, and the air was tainted with the frustration he felt.

When the carriage stopped, Akari jumped out and entered the old stone building. Hirato followed. Akari said nothing as Hirato tailed him, even into the halls of the hospital not meant for visitors. Hirato followed his friend and stopped in the doorway of the palliative care unit.

The room was shocking, to say the least. Children with pale, stringy hair, lanky limbs and hollow eyes lay upon every available bed. The children’s breaths rattled, their chests heaved, and too many were too still. Akari made his way through the maze of beds to a body impossibly still. Hirato followed, keeping his distance as best as he could from the beds. The body was a familiar face to Hirato, having seen its twin just recently.

“Yotaka?” Akari patted the boy’s cheek lightly. Yotaka’s eyelids twitched, but did not open.

“What even are his symptoms?” Hirato asked softly. He had a ridiculous notion that if he spoke too loudly, every child in the room would react.

“At first, we had him recuperating in the psych ward for mental trauma. Apparently he witnessed Tsubaki’s death. He was recovering wonderfully until he… I can’t even pinpoint when he fell ill. I thought is might have been scarlet fever, but none of the medicines worked. It got to the point I decided we could risk the side affects of any of the medicines and placed him under hydration and pain relievers if he needed them. He just got worse and worse, I have not the slightest clue what his malady is. It matches none I have ever witnessed.”

“Is tonight the night?” Hirato breathed into Akari’s ear, still paranoid about being too loud among the resting children. Akari leaned over Yotaka’s body.

“Yes, he is entering Cheyne-Stokes respiration.” Akari made fists into the boy’s sheets. “It appears I can never keep my promises, is that not right, Hirato?” Hirato’s body snapped taunt. He caught the reference. Before he could correct the doctor, and argue that the doctor was in deed fulfilling many promises every day, the door on the opposite of the hall opened. Akari and Hirato turned sharply towards the interruption, startling the orderly.

“Dr. Dezart?”

“Ikami?” Akari crossed the sea of beds towards the orderly. “You are on night duty tonight?”

“Yes. I didn’t know you were going to be in tonight, I would have met you at the door if I had.”

“It was a snap decision.” Akari answered.

“Well, I better go find Azana then.”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, Azana was wondering if you were coming in tonight. I told him that Hirato had finally convinced you to stay home for a full night and wouldn’t be in. He was a bit odd with his reaction, however, he was practically giddy. He should be watching the psych ward right now, I’ll go find him.” Ikami turned to leave.

“I’m coming with you.” Akari said, eyes flashing. "Hirato, from the symptoms, I would say Yotaka will pass on within the hour; if you could call for a priest. In the morning I’ll inform Gareki and Tsubame.” Akari and Ikami exited the palliative ward, leaving Hirato surrounded by the labored breathing of the children. Before fully leaving, Akari leaned back for one last statement, “A nurse will be in shortly, so do not feel required to stay in the ward itself.” Hirato barely contained a relieved puff of air.

* * *

 

Ikami and Akari spoke not a word as they traversed the bleached hallways and white tiled floors to the psych ward. Ikami couldn’t help but notice Akari stony aura.

“Is something wrong, Dr. Dezart?”

“Not exactly. It is just that I have not released Azana to work night shifts, at least he is getting no pay for the extra work. Does he work nights often?” Akari asked. Ikami seemed to fluster a bit.

“I guess not. When you do, he doesn’t.”

“Any particular ward?” Ikami paused, his sharp eyes only glancing at the doctor, but Akari’s eyes stayed on their path.

“Not really, it isn’t like he is in every night. Here we go.” They arrived at the door the psych ward. “Do you have your own key or?” Akari stepped forward and unlocked the door. As he opened it, Azana stepped up to the door.

“Akari?” Azana questioned, eyes dropping to take in the brilliant suit and then the orderly behind him.

“Azana, I was looking for you.” Akari kept his voice even. “My office?” Azana looked wary, but nodded. The door was locked.

“I have my rounds yet, good night, gentlemen.” Ikami said as he walked off, waving a clipboard. Akari and Azana approached the senior doctor’s office, outside the door, Akari stopped, his fingers tracing his keys.

“What are you doing here Azana?” He asked, voice sounding deflated.

“What do you mean?” Azana asked, tilting his head in a manner that caused his hair to flop to one side. Akari sighed heavily.

“You have to understand how suspicious it is. You have been working unregistered nights, patients under your care all seem to be failing; you are also in charge of medicines for your area.” Akari turned to face to younger man. “I’m worried about you. What if you become a suspect, because there is no doubt in my mind this place with under come investigation?” Akari unlocked his door, turning his back to Azana.

“Why would I become a suspect. I’m your employee, the one you paid to have educated, the one you hired, the one you have housed until recently,” Azana let his voice trail as Akari turned back to him.

“Azana, what are you implying?” Akari asked.

“Maybe you are the one poisoning the children.”

“I never said anything about poisoning, I was trying to give you advice.”

“You’re always so caring, aren’t you Akari? Dr. Dezart?” Akari pinched his face at Azana’s tone. “Housing the derelicts of society, the orphaned, the lads who have no one else.” Azana was practically snarling.

“Azana?”

“You just don’t understand, do you? If you just… If you just came with me, with us we could really change the world!” Azana’s eyes glittered. Akari self-consciously pulled backwards into his doorway. Azana continued, “I’ve been working on a serum, you were my inspiration, you should know. Without anyone to tell you how you made that cream for Nai, and you found a serum to balance Yogi’s problem, and you even have a patent on a method for releasing patients from the psych ward into society!” Azana took a step towards Akari, grabbing his mentor’s arms.

“But, but even the great Dr. Dezart can’t truly cure madness, utter madness where devils speak and angels sing; where the shadows crawl, multiple people in one body, or where one’s body is not truly their own! NO! Not even Akari can fix that hurt!” The grips on his arms tightened and Akari hissed, placing his own hands against Azana’s chest.

“Azana, what are you-”

“But I did!” Azana gasp, pulling Akari closer to him. The two met eyes. Cerulean orbs burned a fire into Akari soul. Akari felt a shiver run down his spine. “I did it!” Azana repeated. “I have found a way to truly cure the mad!” Akari pulled back, thinking of his patients list.

“Azana, how many children in the palliative ward were from the psych ward or the streets?” Akari breathed. Azana’s smile dropped.

“It is a shame, that.” He dropped his head, falling into Akari’s chest. “But sacrifice the few for the many… didn’t some philosopher say that?” Akari ripped his arms from Azana grasp and stepped back so sharply Azana stumbled. Akari’s back hit his door.

“You fool! Those are children! What did you do to them?’ Akari was beyond furious, beyond flabbergasted. Azana fixed Akari with a hard glare.

“I needed test subjects, unfortunately, you keep a very tight grip and watch over the patients of the psych ward. I made my own patients.”

“Your own test subjects.” Akari snarled. Azana softened his gaze to one of sympathy.

“You truly don’t see it, do you Akari?” Azana dropped his head again, but lifted it again. “Is… is it at least impressive? Those in the palliative ward, yes they’re mistakes, but… but the successes! I’ve got an over fifty percent success rate with the remaining children!”

“Remaining children? Where are they!” Akari reached for Azana, gripping the other’s shoulders. Azana just smiled serenly.

“Sane.” He replied.

“You have fallen into madness!” Akari cried. Azana laughed harshly.

“Didn’t you expect it? Did not my own father fall into madness as murder mother and sister? Had I not been picking flowers, I would have fallen as well. Father then killed himself. I am cursed with madness.” Azana half sobbed. Akari dropped his hands, shaking his head.

“Azana, your father was a drunkard, he was never mad as in crazed.” Akari said softly. Azana shook his head.

“Don’t try to tell me those stories you told me as a child. I heard him, yelling at the spirits to leave him, insisting my mother was possessed, or my sister was a demon. No, my father saw a much different world. As I grew, I knew!” Azana insisted. “And, I knew you wouldn’t believe me, or you would try to fix me, but it wouldn’t work. But, I guess to learn how to avoid this madness I had to first descend.” Azana was no longer speaking to Akari.

“Azana, I can help you.” Akari insisted. Azana shook his head.

“I saved myself. I saved myself. I have left my savior; I have shown my angel that I am strong!” Azana reached forward gripping Akari’s hands. “Please, please say you see what I have done. I have saved myself.” Azana threw himself into a hug around Akari. Akari was stiff. “The demons are coming, Akari. I don’t want them to burn you. Thrown down your halo and join us,” Azana looked up from his hold around Akari. “Your skills would be useful, your brain hallowed in a way normal humans could never understand. Come with me, Akari.” Akari gently separated Akari from himself.

“Azana, I had no idea the toll of your fathers actions had on you. Please, come back to my house and I can take care of you,”

“No!” Azana screamed, shoving Akari backwards. Akari’s back hit his door, the blasted wood easing under this final burst of pressure and opening. Akari sprawled onto the floor of his office. Azana followed his once mentor. Akari recovered his senses to see a glint of silver. The moon light highlighted Azana’s long hair and cobalt eyes, the tears on Azana’s face, and the scapel clenched in Azan’s hand.

“Azana,” Akari warned.

“I can’t quite explain why, but seeing how you helped all those people, the way you survived all of those scenarios where you should have failed… It is disgusting. You aren’t that grate, Akari, you disgust me. I fervently condemn and abhor you. I hate you, Dr. Dezart.” Azana sobbed. The silver flashed.

Akari was frozen. There was a roar. The sound of a small tool clattering on the ground echoed in the silence of the hospital. Akari blinked at the droplets on his face. Azana had curled into himself, gripping his wrist. Black slacks like pillars stood above Akari. An impenetrable wall stood between Akari and Azana. Hirato cocked the gun in his hand, his eyes cold and heartless as they pinned Azana down. Azana whimpered.

“Azana, Second level physician at Hallowed Hands Hospital, you are under arrest for illegal practices, for attempted indictment of Akari Dezart, kidnapping and forgery of signature on formal documents, shall I go on? Now, I can either execute you here, or you can hang in the middle of the square for the mothers of dead children to mock your rotten, decrepit body until you are nothing but bones and crow food.” Hirato slowly brought his gun up, focusing on Azana sniveling figure.

“I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, Akari.” Azana muttered, still scooting himself down the hallway. Hirato made a clicking noise and took his sights.

“No!” Akari jumped. The blast of the second gun blast that night left Akari with ringing ears. Skidding noises and a slamming door told Akari Azana had fled.

“Akari, you fool! That was dangerous!” Hirato scolded. Akari had shoved the gun away from Azana, but now his strength left him.

“Ikami!” Hirato called. The orderly, now in a police uniform raced down the hallway, after Azana.

“You fool!” Hirato repeated. Akari just shook his head and took a shaky breath, but found nothing to say. Hirato eased Akari to the ground, letting the doctor lean on him.

“How did I miss it?” Akari finally asked.

“It is amazing what we allow those we love to do before we recognize their actions for what they really are.” Hirato told him softly.

Akari stood then, walking over to his desk. There was a short snarl and the papers once on the desk rain upon the floor. The soft light from the moon gave the illusion that the paper was a warm version of the snow outside. Akari leaned on his desk, head down.

“I would like you to leave me for a moment.” Akari said. Hirato huffed.

“I find that would be a poor idea, as you can’t follow the simplest of instructions.”

“What do you mean?”

“I told you to be careful. You were anything but.” Hirato scolded. Akari snapped his head up. His eyes flashed with anger. Akari pushed off his desk and grabbed Hirato’s lapels.

“Careful? I should be careful? You knew! You planned for this to happen! Who the hell is Ikami really? Your lackey? Your brother’s friend? Don’t tell me to be careful when you use me as bait!” Akari snarled. “You are heartless!” Akari accused shoving Hirato away. “Be gone! You are a specter of bad memories.” Akari turned back to his desk.

A sudden jerk to Akari’s collar cut off his cry of shock. Akari let out a huff of air as his back hit the wall. The shelf next to him added more papers to the floor. Before Akari could recover a loud thud erupted next to his right ear. Akari’s eyes locked onto the hand that had cracked the wall next to his head. Hirato’s eyes burned with their own fury. The nebula happening inside his eyes trapped Akari, pinning him to the wall without a single touch.

Except, these eyes weren’t heartless and cold.

These eyes burned, too much feeling only shown through these two, heliotrope windows into Hirato’s true feelings. Akari swallow thickly as he observed his captor. Hirato leaned in slightly, pulling his hand back. Akari cringed as he could feel the liquid rubbed his neck from Hirato’s knuckles. The bastard wasn’t wearing gloves. Hirato turned his hand, sliding his hand around to grip Akari chin. Akari grunted as the pressure increased, but it never got painful. Hirato relaxed his grip, and ran a thumb along Akari’s cheekbone. Akari turned away from it.

"You accuse me of using you as bait, not true. Ikami was to lure Azana out or catch him in the act, but you got involved! I wished to avoid you becoming injured, emotionally or otherwise by the truth.

 

“I voiced earlier this evening that I was not afflicted with affection, no? I would never lie to you, Akari. I have fallen to the madness of passion. Look me in the eye Akari,” begrudgingly Akari did as asked, “You know. Don’t look away! Why do you allow me to remain in your house? Why do you torture me in such an unusual manner? I crave you, Akari, I long for you, I lust, desire, need you.

“Tell me, please Akari, why you insist I live with you and not in the city? Logically, it is cheaper in the city, closer to cases, yet I am to live with you. I do so and you insist on entertaining hungry eyes, except for mine. To put it simply, I have fallen for you, you stubborn ass, but you continue to deny your own revelations.” Hirato stepped away from Akari. “The carriage is waiting, I do believe we should head home and get to sleep.” His voice was cool, as if nothing had happened that was unusual that night. Hirato turned to leave.

“You’re rent is due in three days.” Akari muttered as he swept past Hirato. Hirato rode home alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I went on vacation with my mom, and I hadn't finished this chapter yet.  
> Hope this was worth the wait.


	5. Fourth Movement: A Tempo

Gareki poked hesitantly at his egg. He looked up, using only his eyes, at the empty chair across from him. Hirato was on the edge of his vision, eating as elegantly as ever, if not a tad stiff.

“He returned home last night, no?” Gareki asked his eggs. Thankfully, it was Ryoushi who answered, not the eggs.

“Ah! Fear not, dear Gareki-boy! My grandson has returned; the prodigal refuses his feast, however.” Ryoushi sighed, sipping a deep red juice from a fine goblet.

“He has returned?” Hirato paused, fork with ham speared halfway to his mouth.

“Dr. Akari is back!” Nai cried. He jumped from his chair and ran off.

“Nai!” Gareki was about to go after the younger boy.

“Why did he did not go to his room?” Hirato muttered. Ryoushi shrugged around his drink.

“He is tired, looking for comfort. Where in this house could he find it quickly at ungodly hours?” the retired doctor asked, sharp eyes sparkling from underneath bushy eyebrows.

“I wish to thank him, should I write a letter?” Gareki asked.

“Thank him?”

“For Yotaka.”

“Yotaka is most likely the reason he wishes not to join us at the table this morning.” Ryoushi turned back to his meal.

“I don’t see why not, Yotaka is alive because of him. All those children are alive because of Akari!” Gareki burst out. It had been a remarkable story.

“A direct dose of epinephrine to the heart to start it, and then forcing the children to ingest charcoal, a genius move! You see, charcoal would absorbed whatever was left of Azana’s drug, and then the flushing system he devised, saline and heavy vitamins… I still marvel how he created that anti-toxin so quickly.” Ryoushi mused.

“Well, he knew what materials Azana had available, it is possible he almost recreated the drug and counteracted his own drug. I do not doubt his medicine could heal anyone not already dead.” Gareki dropped his fork. “He saved Yotaka, will he not let me thank him in person?” Gareki swallowed hard, the only sign he felt emotionally compromised.

Hirato fixed Gareki with a stare over the rim of his glasses. Briefly, he wondered how anyone could be thankful for a complete amnesiac who was unable to even recognize his own twin sister’s face. That was after the week long coma all the children suffered, their bodies flushing the poison from Azana. Still, out of the forty children in the wing, twelve had died. Akari hadn’t been home longer than to leave Hitsuji with orders to write an order for a new doctor and to prepare meals for him to eat at work.

“He went to the Master’s Bedroom.” It wasn’t a question. The dining hall fell silent, though it had never been loud. Breakfast finished quickly.

 

* * *

 

 

Hirato gently knocked on the dark stain oak door of the Master’s Bedroom. He felt as thought some rule had been broken, one with dire consequences. Hitsuji appeared at the door. Upon seeing who stood waiting, the ever patient servant stood aside to allow Hirato into the dark room. Hirato had been in this room once before. He noted not much had changed.

The highlight of the room was the full wall windows facing the northeast side of the house. This allowed the sun to gently wake the room’s occupants rather than a full morning blast of light. The window was, if needed, blocked by hand sewn velvet curtains from China. Gold thread stitched throughout the curtain had slight waves, on the purple velvet, the look was powerful. Like the rest of the house, hardwood floors shone, as if they were recently polished. By the window was a small, circular rug stitched with the scene of a Greek Myth. An angled bookshelf in the corner held a plethora of books to be read in the overstuffed leather upholstered reading chairs. There was a small end table the same wood as the head and footboard of the bed. The four-poster bed with elegant swirls etched up the poles. The same, purple velvet hung artfully down the corners of the bed. The comforter was a complementing maroon red with black designs painfully embroidered on- probably by hand.

The bed was the mid point of the room. Past the bed, closer to Hirato and the door was free space, or it had been free space. An untouched, undusted, wooden play-horse stood still, surrounded by wood blocks, soft dolls and similar toys. A crib sat cold and empty just feet from the bedside, ready for a parent to rush to the wailing child inside. Once upon a time, at least.

Hirato observed the unopened presents with the obnoxiously childish prints and oversized bows. These too gathered dust and stood out starkly from the spotless sheets and polished hardwood. Hirato tried not to let his eyes linger on the gifts or the convenient arrangement of the toys, as if they were set up to be just in reach of flailing, pudgy arms.

Hirato stepped in further, his leather soled shoes clicking on the floor until he reached the center carpet. It was another hand woven beauty, no doubt very expensive and rare. Tokitastu probably had one just like in his home.

The room was beautiful. It was beautiful and cold; much like the doctor sitting on the edge of the bed, fiddling with the buttons of his shirt.

“Akari.” Hirato whispered into the still air. That feeling of wrongness felt stronger, as if speaking had just furthered the mess Hirato lived in. This room was sacred, or maybe it was hallowed or, more likely, cursed. Akari stilled. Hirato stepped to the edge of the room, the crib just barely haunting the edge of his peripheral vision.

“Good morning, Hirato. I apologize for missing breakfast, I only just returned home.” Akari’s fingers tugged at the silk around his neck, tugging harshly. The offending fabric did not release its hold. Hirato stayed where he stood as Akari worked to remove the cravat. The man looked exhausted: normally meticulous hair fell about his ears carelessly, his shirt was rumpled and his shoulders sagged pathetically.

“Gareki wished to speak with you. About Yotaka. He is grateful you saved his friend.”

“I saved a shell of a boy.” Akari spat. After a breath, he dropped his head. “Why are you here?”

“Why are you?” Hirato asked, uselessly gesturing to the play area to his left. Hitsuji drew the curtain, dousing all light in the room. Behind a portrait if the deceased Master and Mistress, the servant escaped the oppressive sufferance of the room. Hirato decided then the room had to be cursed if it was anything. A faint outline of Akari from a crack in the curtains shifted, drawing Hirato’s eye to the object of his mission. An arm, practically floating in the dim light pushed offending hair behind crescent ears with practiced ease.

“For all the nightmares this room gives me, the memories also give me comfort.” Akari breathed, not needing much volume in the vacuum of space. Hirato frowned at the words. “We were on the way to the hospital, Grandfather Ryoushi was to help mother deliver-” Akari took a breath, “when the carriage accident happened. Horses and thunderstorms are a poor mix. Perhaps Karl Benz had the proper idea. Organisms are so unreliable…” The last bit trailed off with a sick chuckle, wet and barely holding back a sob. Not even a minute had passed when Akari continued, “I answered your question, now answer mine.” The voice was clear and cold. Normal for the doctor.

“I am here because I believe you could use some comfort.” There was no answer. Hirato sighed. “I must tell you everything then?” No answer, but the bed creaked slightly as the doctor shifted. Hirato tilted his head, smiling softly at the back before him.

“Brother Tokitatsu is a businessman. He owns a shipping business; he deals in rumors and information, alongside furniture and rarities. One rumor was rather disturbing. You have heard of the world event happing this upcoming April? The revival of the Olympic Games? There are those who find such a performance horrifying. I would not doubt they suffer from narcissism upon a level unheard of by us, more reasonable folk.” Akari did not chuckle, but Hirato assumed his smirked.

“Tokitatsu is a large supporter of World Peace, he even helped Alfred Nobel this year with his apologetic prize money organization, only the Peace segment mind you. These rumors bothered Tokitatsu so he began hunting their sources. One lead led to your humble hospital, or more exactly, your city. Ikami was sent to scout the city before the more special agents were sent in. I was chosen as the field agent for this mission because Tsukitachi and I went to primary together, and we attended the same college, and because he was one of brother’s informants.

“I was surprised when you answered my newsletter for a temporary home. You were a top suspect, and I quickly ruled you from the list. Unfortunately, I have also moved you onto another list of mine, a more personal one.” Hirato watched Akari. The man stayed silent, though he shuffled as though still messing with his shirt.

“Ikami reported a different suspect in the hospital, and a week after I had moved in, after the first day I visited your hospital, Azana moved out. I contacted my brother and we made a plan. We would wait and see if Azana, anxious, cowardly Azana would do anything, and be ready to strike. Thanks to you, we did learn much information about the organization we were after. A man in power is the leader of this sect, and I already have a tracker following him, and”

“Stop.” Akari finally spoke. Hirato focused more intensely on the back facing him. Hirato perceived he knew what Akari wanted to ask.

“I choose to remain here because”

“Stop.” Akari repeated. He stood. “What is the list? Is it the utter fool list? Is it the list of people you may freely mock? Is it the list of those”

“It is the list of those I could never forget, nor wish to.” Akari paused, halfway turned towards the inspector.

“Is it even real?” Akari hissed through clenched teeth. Hirato couldn’t see the intense, coral eyes digging into his own in the lack of light, but he could feel them.

Akari stared at the opposing man. This man that always made Akari think twice, question his infallible opinions, send him into tangents when he was always so focused… this man was a distraction, only here out of duty.

“What are you, the Queen’s watchdogs?”

“Ah, no, another fair family holds that title. We are independent of the government. If anything, we resemble a circus that runs through town, fixes it, and leaves as though we were never there.” Hirato answered, the playful tone of his voice returned. Akari closed his eyes as Hirato spoke.

“As though they were never there? Perfect.” Akari exhaled, feeling lighter. His head rose as if in prayer. He would recover. Hirato could and would leave and Akari could and would recover.

“I do not plan to leave you, Akari Dezart.” There was a dangerous resonance in Hirato’s words. Akari let his head drop enough to look upon Hirato’s silhouette.

“Even when your target is captured and your mission complete?”

“I have a nice business starting here in Norwich. The city is large, and people are forever lying. As an Inspector, I could live happily, with my dear doctor near by.”

“Are you Sherlock Holmes then? Let me send Arthur a letter. He might have an aneurysm if his hated character were real.” Akari scoffed. Silence fell over the duo again.

“I am not leaving Akari.” The doctor looked upon the inspector. Never before had a person aroused Akari in such a way. Akari of course had met women who were ethereal, men who were Adonis reincarnated, but none had been so _magnetic_ before. Nor had he met anyone so manipulative, or condescending, or mischievous, or gallant, or proud, or confident, or resplendent. Beauty went below the skin in Hirato.

Akari blinked slowly, decisions and consequences laid out before him.

Hirato took a step around a bedpost, eliminating and physical barrier between the two.

For all Akari could fathom, every decision that brought Hirato closer could only lead to his own misery. Hirato hadn’t stepped closer, and a chasm inhabited the four long strides between the men. Akari closed his eyes.

“Then prove it, you damn sporoza.”

“Am I a parasitic, unicellular organism, Akari?”

“Do you prefer flagellate? Protozoa? Heliozoa?” Akari spat. Hirato smiled, carefully laying his coat over the footboard of the bed. He cocked an eyebrow. Of course Akari couldn’t see his expression, but watching the shoulders of the doctor square off as Hirato approached suggested the doctor was more in tune with Hirato’s thoughts and recations than Hirato had realized.

A slow hand rose, fingers trailing from Akari’s shoulder to his neck, up and over the doctor’s jaw. Hirato could finally see the eyes, oh those assuring, blooming, roseate eyes. Hirato tilted Akari’s head up ever so slightly. A thumb trailed the doctor’s lower lip.

“I’ll be whatever you require me to be,” Hirato exhaled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was subtle, but I did reference Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). IDK if that means I'm opening doors for /sketchy/ dealings, but probs not.  
> Also, if you were expecting more, don't hate me just yet...


	6. Fifth Movement: Dal Segno

Lunch was quite the affair. The main dinning room was for once filled with people. Tsukitachi, Iva, Tsukumo, Kiichi, Tsubame, Yogi, and a young suitor, Jiki sat in the usually unoccupied seats.

Akari sat at the head of the table, across from Tsukitachi, with Ryoushi on his right and Hirato on his left. Gareki sat just past Hirato with Yogi on his left and Nai sat beyond Ryoushi. This was not their usual arrangement.

The meal consisted of mashed potatoes with herbs, a large, rotisserie goose garnished with parsley. There was an orange flavored sauce in a gravy boat, as well as chopped walnuts for some extra toppings. A large, leafy salad with small orange pieces and a simple vinegrette added color to the meal, as did the bowl of simple fruit. The wine was a choice between an Italian Chardonnay and a Grecian Rose. In the corner, Hitsuji and Tsukitachi’s family servant, Usagi played a duet on violins.

The music was soft enough to be spoken over, and Tsukitachi seized the opportunity. Akari was stiff lipped as usual, his back ram-rod straight and his eyes focused on his serving of goose.

_The sudden pressure of lips against his own surprised Akari._

_“Did I misunderstand?” Hirato whispered, not relieving any space. Akari shivered before snapping his own hand up to Hirato’s head. He pulled Hirato’s head slightly sideways so the slightly taller man’s ear was aligned with his lips._

_“Not at all.” Akari responded. He smiled at the mild reddening of Hirato’s ear. Hirato, meanwhile, was admiring the flush he could see rising from Akari’s chest. Nimble fingers freed themselves from the confines of their gloves and then worried at Akari’s shirt buttons._

_“Good.” Hirato said._

“Very Good.” Hirato commented, a sliver of meat sliding between his lips. Akari cleared his throat, ignoring Hirato’s mischievous grin.

“Yes! I am so glad you invited us for an early Holiday dinner!” Iva smiled broadly at the host. Akari forced a slight smile and nodded, trying vainly to remember when he had arranged this.

“Ah, yes, has Hanukah begun yet?” Hirato asked. Tsukitachi nodded.

“Tonight is the first night, and usually we celebrate with chicken, but this goose is delectable!” Tsukumo added, looking pointedly at Hirato. Hirato’s eyebrows rose slightly as he glanced over at Akari. Jiki chose that moment to interrupt.

“Dr. Dezart, how is the hospital doing?” Collectively, the room groaned lightly.

“Much better now. I’m just preparing for Gov. Palnedo’s personal inspection.” The amount of distaste in Akari’s tone was palpable.

_“What are you doing?” Akari hissed as Hirato slid a long hand down Akari’s chest.As slim fingers slid back up Hirato leaned back enough to see Akari’s face._

_“I am most certain if our activities are going in the direction I am convinced they are, it is required to be wearing less layers.” Akari narrowed his eyes._

_“That is correct, then why are you still clad like a gentleman?” Akari demanded. Hirato smiled as he pulled gently at his own neck tie. Akari gave a small, victorious grin as he stepped back and sat upon his bed. Hirato’s eyebrows rose, but he didn’t stop. The slip of silk fell to the floor._

_“More?” Hirato asked._

“Akari? Would you like more of the potatoes?” Gareki asked. Akari swallowed his bite of goose hard.

“Excuse me, Yes please.” He answered. Hirato smirked silently. Akari gave a sideways glare to the infuriating man.

“Well, I believe my family business could help. Hospitals are generally seen as cold, mechanical places. Some shrubbery would help.”

“Shrubbery?” Akari’s attention was brought back to Jiki.

“Ah, yes, some plants would make the lobby more welcoming and home-like.” Jiki looked over his round glasses.

“It isn’t a bad idea, son!” Ryoushi boomed. “I think it is a very good idea, yes I do!” Ryoushi laughed, filling his wine glass for the third time already that afternoon.

“I might send someone over to examine your products later,” Akari yanwed.

“Tired?” Tsukitachi asked.

_The shirt fell to the floor in a manner guaranteed to result in wrinkles. Hirato stalked forward. Surprisingly muscular arms barricaded Akari on the bed. Akari had to lean back to avoid immediate contact. He rested on his elbows. The two just kept eye-contact. They imagined they could see the other’s eyes burning in the dim light._

_“I’ll admit, I was worried for a moment you might have been a virgin.” Hirato admitted. Akari scoffed._

_“I am well aware of my appearance, Hirato. I am also a worldly man. My activities in bed might truly astound you.” Akari taunted. Hirato’s eyes did spark then, flashing with a challenge._

_“Truly?” Hirato brought a knee up to the bed. As he pushed himself higher onto the bed, Akari let his body fall onto the bed. Hirato then lowered himself down. With his arms framing Akari’s face, Hirato paused. Akari’s breathing, to his frustration, had increased in pace, and he knew Hirato could tell. Akari wrapped both arms around Hirato, and rolled them angularly along the bed. Akari now looked down on Hirato. Hirato laughed and pulled the doctor down. The two met much softer than Akari would have guessed. Hirato’s hand wrapped up Akari’s jaw. Akari let his hands trace Hirato’s body. Just as Akari found Hirato’s pace, Hirato rolled them. Akari gasped as he hit the bed with his back. Hirato straddled the Akari, balanced on his knees. Akari panted for a minute. Hirato smirked._

_“Tired already?”_

“No.” Akari answered quickly. “Well, yes. I just got home this morning, and I haven’t had any time to sleep.” Akari resisted sending an accusatory glare over to Hirato. Eyes still traveled that way. Tsukumo’s shoulders sank slightly before she straightened herself.

“Ah! Poor Doctor!” Iva laughed. “You’ll have to entertain us all through dessert! Please do not collapse on us just yet!” Akari grinned. The action highlighted the exhaustion on his face.

“Gladly.” Akari murmured. As the gather group ate for a few more minutes, Gareki whispered to Kiichi who whispered to Tsubame who whispered to Tsukitachi who whispered to Iva who chuckled.

“Yogi, why are they whispering?” Nai asked Yogi. Yogi laughed softly.

“I’m pretty sure they are going to play a little joke on Dr. Akari.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“I think it might be.” Yogi answered, meeting Tsukumo’s eyes. She nodded.

“Should we enjoy dessert in the library?” Hirato announced. Akari sighed in defeat as the other table guests enthusiastically agreed to the idea.

“Hitsuji, would you and Usagi bring the dessert and coffee to the library?” Akari asked. The servants bowed and went off to complete their tasks. The group migrated quickly to the new location.

“Ah, this room just gives me a release, what about you Akari?” Iva asked, giving him a saucy wink. Akari paused just before sitting in his chair.

“Yes, I agree, Iva.” Tsukitachi pulled his wife onto the love seat with him. “Why don’t the younger folks go enjoy themselves in the garden?” Iva suggested. Akari opened his mouth.

“We will, lunch was quite enjoyable.” Gareki led the younger group out of the mansion.

“Do I have no say in my own home?” Akari asked.

_“You wish.” Akari propped himself back up on his elbows. Hirato smiled as he ran his hands down Akari’s face and down his chest._

_“Good.” Hirato gave a soft kiss to Akari’s cheek. Slowly he moved in. As Hirato reached Akari’s lips he paused again. Akari gave a frustrated huff and pulled Hirato down by the shoulders._

_Kissing Akari was electrifying Hirato thought. Hirato wouldn’t lie, he had thought that Akari would curse and deny everything as it was happening, but this pushy, demanding, impatient Akari was wonderful. Akari’s lips were mildly chapped. As they were kissing Hirato could feel little licks from Akari’s tongue. Hirato smiled into the kiss, which was probably Akari’s warning._

_The kiss went from easy to more passionate. Hirato pushed into it, probing at Akari’s mouth until finally the doctor let his mouth open. Hirato shivered as Akari’s tongue darted into his mouth. After the third time, Hirato caught the offending tongue with his own. Akari would have gasped had his mouth had any freedom. Hirato moved out again, dragging his kiss to the edge of Akari’s mouth and down his jaw line._

_Akari, trying to regain control of his breathing, tilted his head back. Hirato looked up at the other’s face as he let his teeth tease a line down Akari’s throat._

_“No,” was Akari’s breathy response. Hirato kissed the line in apology and moved on. Hirato ran his hands down Akari’s body, indicating where he was headed next. Akari kept a hand on Hirato’s jaw._

_“Akari?” Hirato asked when he reached the belt line. Akari was back on his elbows, and pulled himself to the headboard. Hirato followed. As Akari leaned against the headboard, Hirato kept going forward, and the two met in a kiss once again. Hirato broke the kiss and lay between Akari’s legs, resting his head in the crook of Akari’s neck._

_“You are tired.” Hirato said._

_“You think that affects my desires at the moment?” Akari grumbled. Hirato chuckled because no, weariness was not affecting Akari’s desires at all, Hirato could tell. Hirato braced himself on his hands and looked into Akari’s eyes._

_“No doubt you have perfect control of you body.” Hirato agreed, rolling his hips slowly. Akari’s eyes widened. The was a sudden movement and Hirato found himself once again on his back. Hirato’s head just hit the pillows._

_“You are rather impossible.” Akari told him. Hirato chuckled as Akari slid down his body. Hirato’s belt was removed and his pants were wrestled with._

“I’m amazed by the view.” Akari jerked out of his memory. Tsukitachi was looking out the window. Hirato was glaring at the couple before him while Akari blinked rapidly.

“It is very impressive.” Iva giggled. Akari looked over at Hirato in confusion. Hirato sighed.

“Do you have something you wish to inform us of?” Hirato asked. “Your tone is rather suspicious.” Iva and Tsukitachi laughed.

“We are just happy for you.” Iva said softly, glancing at Ryoushi who was happily snoozing in an overstuffed leather chair. “Happy for us?” Akari grumbled as Hirato and Tsukitachi started packing pipes. “I mean, for the past year I have been hinting at it and pushing you guys, but finally it appears something has happened!” Iva gushed.

“Excuse me?” Hirato asked, accepting a match from Tsukitachi.

“Please do not mock us. Hirato, you aren’t wearing a tie, and Akari your hair is beyond mussed. Not to mention you traded jackets.” Tsukitachi laughed into his pipe as Akari flushed and Hirato found the window’s view rather appealing at that moment.

“Should I also mention you had no idea of our luncheon today?” Iva pointed out. “Ryoushi invited us this morning, via telegram. He wanted to celebrate something.” Iva’s eyes held a flirtatious glint. Akari groaned.

“Well.” Hirato said.

“I should ban all of you from my home.” Akari muttered into his hands. Hirato rolled his eyes.

“Worry not. We will gladly allow the rest of society to incorrectly believe you area crass misanthrope.” Tsukitachi smiled brightly.

“You are worse now then you were back in the college.” Akari muttered.

“I would agree.” Hirato stood. “Well, since all secrets are being revealed at this moment…” Tsukitachi caught the evil glint in Hirato’s eyes.

“NO!”

* * *

 

The visit lasted long into the evening. Tsukitachi and Iva stayed for dinner along with the extra guests.

During the afternoon exploration, Nai had found a baby bunny, and promptly brought it to Akari to be saved. Akari did so. The rest of the evening found Akari and his new pet, Hearty, inseparable. The evening also found a rather peeved Hirato for completely unrelated reasons. As the guests began to prepare to leave, Akari was pulled away by Hitsuji who announced mores guests.

“Who could it be at this hour?” Akari questioned the empty hallway. In the coats room stood two tall figures.

“Ah, Dr. Dezart. We apologize for the late hour. I am Dr. Keshiki, and this is Dr. Uro. We would like to apply for positions in your hospital.”


	7. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little about Gareki

Gareki was a smart boy, and he knew so.

He had known Tsubuki’s customers were bastards, and that one in particular was bad news.

He had known Yotaka had been taking something, but he hadn’t known which drug. He had assumed a type of opium.

He had known, when Tsubuki died, that grandfather would follow shortly after, killed by grief.

He had known they needed to flee Whitechapel, for one of the them was next.

He had known to follow the warm weather, seeing as it was late in the year when they set out.

He hadn’t known, however, how addicted to opium Yotaka was already.

He hadn’t known how strong Tsubame could punch either.

He also hadn’t known how early winter set in when one was lonely and depressed.

As the snow fell, Gareki cuddle under the blanket he shared with the twins, Yotaka’s face slowly losing its swelling.

“How are we going to live, Gareki?” Tsubame whispered, her voice was suppressed sobs.

“We will.” Gareki bit back. They huddled in the town that was in the shadow of a mansion on a hill. The town was small, but hungry. The people were vicious and desperate. So far, no one had noticed the three wayward travelers.

“That mansion looks warm.” Gareki said. Tsubame looked over at him through frozen eyelashes.

“Don’t tell me.” Tsubame tucked her head under the blanket and shivered violently into her knees. As night approached, Gareki solidified his decision. They needed supplies. The townhouse two blocks from where he and the twins were huddling had carelessly left a window cracked, presumably for a cat, or by a foolish, stressed servant. Gareki slipped in and raided the kitchen. He took only a leftover, half eaten loaf of bread, a cube of cheese, and a small knife. He was out of the home before an hour had passed. Tsubame had looked at the food apprehensively, and pretended not to see the knife in Gareki’s belt. Yotaka barely ate his bit of bread. Heavy bags under his red rimmed eyes were disturbing, as was the predatory stare he rested on his sister and companion. While the family from the townhouse didn’t notice the intruder from the previous nights, others had. Gareki found himself employed by a small street gang. It wasn’t long before the mansion on the hill was targeted.

It was while he was with the gang that Gareki discovered his talents. An old Chinese man in the gang had dragged Gareki over one day to pass down his trade. The art of mixing gunpowder, sulfur, and other reagents came naturally to the young genius. Three days before the planned hit on the mansion, Gareki found the Chinese man dead on the side of the street. His throat slit.

The hit went quickly, Gareki blasted an entrance into the mansion and let everyone in. However, Gareki had his own plans. He separated from the rest of the gang, searching for the kitchen, where he stocked up on food easy to travel with, and for a bedroom. He was thinking of Tsubame’s shivering form as he slid into an expansive, silk clad room. He stopped short upon seeing a young boy, barely ten, chained to a bedpost. Maybe it was because of a half-forgotten memory of shackles on his own wrists, but Gareki freed the boy. The two slipped out while the guards found the gang members and killed them. Thus, Nai joined the travelers on their journey.

When they reach Norwich, the food had run out, and Yotaka was feverish. Once again, the group was huddled on the streets, under a ratty blanket. Gareki went out every night, robbing, pick-pocketing, anything he could get his hands on that was useful. One night, while returning, a rough man had a hard grip on Tsubame’s chin and forced her to her knees. Nai had a bloody lip and Yotaka was lost in the sweet embrace of opium, the smoke making his face hazy. The man laughed as he stroked Tsubame’s crying face, never noticing the raging beast approaching from the south. Gareki broke the bottle of mead he had stolen over the man’s head. The man dropped like a stone in water.

“Let’s go!” Gareki hissed as passerby’s finally began to notice the situation. Gareki lifted Yotaka and grabbed Nai’s hand. Tsubame kept pace beside him as they raced further into the city.

“Gareki, I’m so sorry!” Tsubame panted as they took sanctuary in a dirty alleyway.

“What happened?” Gareki gasped, lowering his load. Yotaka was limp in his ecstasy.

“I left to piss, and when I came back, Yotaka was smoking. He said a man had given it as a gift. Nai was sleeping next to him. The man came back demanding payment. Since Yotaka had no money, he said… he said I’d…” Tsubame turned away to dry heave.

“I’m sorry too.” Nai cried; his large, red eyes still bright in the dank alleyway. In there race to safety, the blanket had been lost, as had the bag Gareki had secured for the day. Nai’s stomach growled audibly.

“There is a hospital a few blocks from here. Low security, kind of posh. I’ll see if I can’t snag something.” Gareki rubbed his eyes. “Tomorrow.” He finished. The group settled down to sleep.

* * *

 

 

True to his promise, Gareki snuck towards the hospital. He followed a crowd of people in the front door and slipped into a narrow hallway. He found a small closet full of small glass bottles. The loopy writing was almost impossible for Gareki to read. He saw a soft, cloth bag with a familiar tag: _Opium._

The bag was carefully tucked in Gareki’s coat pocket, as was a couple other jars and sacks. When Gareki returned to his alley, he gave Yotaka, sweaty, red-eyed Yotaka, a small pouch. Gareki exited the alley and found a slightly nicer neighborhood. Many rich young men were laughing on a corner. Gareki slid into their group.

“Hey, watch were you are going, trash!” One man cried.

“I am merely a peddler trying to make some coin for my family.” Gareki slurred his words, giving himself a cockney accent, or as close as he could figure. The rich boys would not know either way.

“What are you selling?” One of the young men asked, slow and deliberate as if Gareki were daft. Gareki ignored the tone and held out some jars.

“Opiates.” He left the circle of lads with a heavy, jingly pocket.

* * *

 

 

Two weeks later, Gareki was shuffling through a different closet, vainly searching for the now familiar scrawl of his merchandise.

“Ah, it seems we have finally caught the rat.” A mellow voice called from behind him. Gareki jumped, and whirled on the man, a gun in hand; except as he turned, a gun was already pointed in his face.

“Back off.” Gareki snarled. The older man smirked, violet eyes glittering with mirth.

“My dear boy, understand you are the one with the disadvantage here.” Gareki didn’t move, hoping his memory of the materials behind him was accurate. He had barely been able to read anything, but he was able to recognize a few labels. A movement behind the tall, dark man caught Gareki’s eyes.

“Excuse, me, I believe I must leave now.” Gareki said, as politely as he could, sweeping an arm out behind him and grabbing a bottle. The armed man reacted, just as a bat hit his knee. Nai screamed as the gun went off, inches from Gareki’s face. Gareki threw the glass bottle on the ground; the magnesium reacted, though not as much as Gareki thought it would. Gareki vaulted over the man, but his ankle was grabbed and he fell, inadvertently taking Nai down with him.

“He grabbed my magnesium. It is a good thing I cut it.” A new voice spoke. Gareki grunted as a pressure was on his back and his arms held securely behind him. Nai whimpered.

“Yes, Akari, I was surprised. I didn’t think a boy his age would know anything about explosives.”

“You surely don’t. Why would you fire a gun in that room! You could have blown apart my hospital!” The new voice was harsh and cold. Gareki risked a look over his shoulder. A pale, attractive man was sweeping glass in to his gloved palm. Muttering about the mess.

“Pl-please don’t hurt him! He was just trying to help!” Nai sobbed, tears running down his face. Gareki groaned.

“He has broken the law.” The dark man explained. Nai whimpered.

“What is law?” Nai snuffled, rubbing his nose.

“Is that a philosophy question?” The one called Akari asked, looking at the captives for the first time. His eyes stayed on Nai. Gareki growled and tried to throw his capturer.

“What is philosophy?” Nai whimpered again. Akari smirked slightly. Gareki found himself hoisted up to his feet, facing Akari. He noted the long white coat the man wore.

“You’re a doctor.” Gareki said. Akari’s eyes brows rose.

“Hmm, yes. In fact, I own this building, and it is interesting to see that the one robbing from me is so young. Is there someone you are working for?” Gareki snarled, but said nothing.

“Yotaka.” Nai piped up.

“Yotaka?” Akari asked.

“He’s sick.” Nai explained. Akari’s face changed slightly, looking upon Gareki as if seeing him in a new light.

“Explain.” The dark haired man ordered. Gareki growled, but caught Nai’s watery eyes. He sighed in defeat.

“I’ve got a friend who’s hooked on opium. He got hooked cause he saw his sister die, or something. He never really told me. We’ve been running from Whitechapel and we needed money. Rich bastards like to play, and I can charge whatever for my goods.”

“The goods you are taking from me.” Akari added. Gareki scowled. “Where is your friend?” Akari asked.

“And his sister!” Nai piped up. The two men looked at Gareki, and then to each other.

“Akari.” said the dark haired one warningly.

“What is your name, lad?”

“Gareki.” Gareki muttered. “And that is Nai.”

“Well then, Gareki, Nai, I would like to propose a solution for you thievery that I believe will assist everyone involved.”

* * *

 

 

Gareki smiled into his book, The Anitchirst, as he remembered the past. The deal had been simple. He worked for Akari to pay him back for the drugs, which were now locked up in a closet room, while Yotaka received treatment. Nai had desired to stay with Gareki, while Tsubame had decided to live at the orphanage so she could be closer to her brother. All in all, Gareki could not really fathom how their rough start had turned into such easy living.

Though recently, the air had grown tense. Akari’s guests the night of the feast left everyone uneasy. Gareki was smart, street smart and now properly educated, as Akari put it. He could read people, and the hungry eyes of Keishi and the angry eyes of Uro made him uncomfortable. Nai never went near the men, who until a room at the inn in town was open, were staying in the mansion. Until they left, unknowingly to them, they were under scrutiny by Gareki.

Gareki was smart. He knew bad men from good men.

He knew when desires were dangerous.

He knew that people were fragile.

He did not know, however, how consuming revenge could be.

He did not know how dangerous politics could be.

He also did not know how damaging affection could be, but he would learn.


	8. The Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I told you I was a worldly man, no? America, Egypt, Italy, Greece, I have traveled the world extensively. I have…met many different types of people and learned more than just regional medicines.”

The light was low, the single flame of the candle stub creating dancing shadows on nearby surfaces. The great window, with curtains open wide, showed the picturesque view of the final rays of the setting sun. Two shadows, larger and more substantial than the rest, floated towards the bed.

  
“Akari.” The soft timbre of Hirato’s voice carried clearly through the space, even though he was whispering. Akari did not answer. “Akari, I must admit, while having extra doctors in the hospital is a fine idea, housing them, even temporarily is dangerous.” Hirato sat on the bed.

As of two nights ago, Akari had accepted the job requests of two rather suspicious doctors, in Hirato’s mind. The devilishly handsome, long-haired red head gave him shivers down his back. Whenever they dined in the morning together, Hirato expected one of the breakfast knives to find its why into his chest whenever he sat across the man. The other one, Dr. Keshiki, reminded Hirato of a spider. It was as if he was silently and stealthily weaving a web, preparing to catch innocent pray unawares. Hirato, with that analogy, could not imagine Akari as the innocent butterfly.

  
“It is only until the holiday season finally passes.” Akari breathed. There was a rustle of cloth as Akari’s coat was removed and thrown carelessly onto the bed. “They are competent doctors, if not a little eccentric.” Hirato released a huff of air, turning from the silhouette to the window. The rustle of Akari’s clothing silenced.

  
“There timing in impeccable.” Hirato accused, referencing a day-old argument over Azana. Akari shook his head in frustration.

  
“Do you not have a cat to find, detective?” Finally, Akari working his shirt off and walked away from the to hang it in his closet.

  
“Madame Isosa’s cat was found this morning, Master Murano had found it wandering and had also been trying to find its owner.” Hirato shrugged off his own sport jacket. “It is a wonder those two haven’t gotten married yet, it is practically scandalous with the amount of time spent with each other.”

  
“Strange of you to comment on that.” Akari called, walking back from his closet. “Considering the amount of time you and I spend together, what must the people be saying?” There was a rare lilt in Akari’s voice. “With me, practically and priest, you and, practically strange!” Akari chuckled under his breath while Hirato frowned. Akari was on the opposite side of the bed, using the candle stub to light another candle. Hirato watched over his shoulder.

“I wonder if they wouldn’t switch that statement.” He murmured. Akari took the new candle around the table to light a third candle. The bed was now cast in a warm glow of candlelight. “What are you doing?” Hirato asked as Akari carefully placed his candle in a polished holder as he opened the bedside table’s drawer.

“You have been rather inspiring today.” Akari commented. Hirato thought of the day. He had ridden out to meet Madame Isosa, and had stopped by the hospital for a late lunch, and had helped subdue a rather belligerent patient. Later, after leaving the hospital, he might have stopped a mugging before returning to the hospital for treatment of the injury resulting from his goodwill. Akari had insisted he take the rest of the day off, which he had agreed to, and spent the evening reading. What could have possibly been inspiring?

  
Akari glanced up at Hirato as he removed a small, dark, rich wood box. As the box came into sight, Hirato caught the slightest scent of spices. Akari opened the box and the pleasant scent of sandalwood wafted through the space between the two men. Hirato leaned forward slightly.

  
“What is this?” Hirato asked as he reached for the box. A long, slender, but surprisingly strong hand pressed against his chest, stopping his movement. There was a glint in Akari’s eyes; one Hirato had yet to see. He had to admit it was captivating. Coral rims around exaggerated pupils, when added to the tilt of Akari’s head and his slight smile had Hirato excited.

  
“I told you I was a worldly man, no? America, Egypt, Italy, Greece, I have traveled the world extensively. I have…met many different types of people and learned more than just regional medicines.” Hirato found himself with a lap full of Akari. The box, which from here Hirato could see was full of some sort of jelly smelled hypnotic this close. Hirato slid further on the bed so Akari wouldn’t have to support any of his own weight on the floor. Akari smiled as though Hirato had read his mind.

“In America, I learned I was not the only one with particular… interests. In Egypt, I learned how senses can be evoked to their fullest extent. In Italy, I learned the language of flattery and in Greece, I learned the body’s language of love. I have decided that as a proper professor, it might be time to share my knowledge.” Hirato blinked slowly. “Would you like to be my pupil?” That lilt in Akari’s voice was addicting.

  
Hirato closed his eyes, remembering the feeling of Akari’s smooth skin against his own, and then remembering how short the moment had been. As the sun sank into the heavens and the moon rose, time itself was on their side.

  
“Should I be saying, ‘yes Master’?” Hirato asked, bringing his hands up to grip Akari’s waist. Hirato felt the jolt run through Akari’s body, and his smiled turned wicked.

  
Akari slowly dipped a singled finger into the jelly. Hirato watched, leaning forward to press a kiss into Akari’s jaw line. He listened to the happy pant of Akari’s breath at the action. Hirato jumped as the jellied finger ran down his chin, noting it was now oil.

  
“This type of oil is treated with special spices to remain solid until heat is applied; body heat is all it needs to run a little smoother. The rumbled of Akari’s voice against Hirato’s throat gave the detective shivers of the proper type. Hirato leaned back, and watched hungrily as Akari looked down at him, running a shiny finger down his own throat. Hirato latched onto the path, sighing into the taste, a sharp jolt against his tongue that was rather pleasant. Akari exhaled, dipping into the magical oil once more.

  
When Hirato was sure he had licked any evidence from Akari’s throat he leaned back. Their was a challenging glint in Hirato’s eyes. Akari smiled at the look. Keep and strong hand on Hirato’s shoulder, Akari leaned back slightly, bringing and oiled hand to his face. The oil ran down his wrist. Hirato’s eyes locked on the fingers slowly approaching the slightly puckered mouth. Akari barely pulled at his lip with his fingers. From his position on Hirato’s lap, he could tell the younger man was intrigued.

  
“Please, teach me.” Hirato breathed. Akari’s fingers trailed down his own chin, down his throat once more, leaving two shiny trails as his hand traced his collar bone and down his bare chest, stopping centimeters above his navel.

  
“As you wish.” Akari answered, bring both hands up to frame Hirato’s face. Hirato tightened his grip on Akari’s waist slightly, pulling the doctor closer. Their breathes mingled, the spiced oil making the world spin slightly. Hirato tilted his face upwards slightly, lapping out with his tongue to taste Akari’s lips. Akari brought their mouths together. The time for sensitivity was through. Hirato’s right hand wrapped around Akar, pulling the other flush against him. His left hand ran up Akari’s back to grab the back of the doctor’s head and attempt to deepen the kiss. Akari breath puffed against Hirato’s face for the second they took to fill up on air.

“More.” Hirato demanded. He never begged. Hirato did, however, gasp when he was suddenly shoved backwards, hitting the bed with a slight bounce, losing his grip on Akari. Sweat had started to build up on Akari’s brow, and in the candle light, he practically glowed.

  
“Manners.” Akari teased, running his hands along the bottom edge of Hirato’s shirt. “It is rather rude to be in such a state of dress in my presence.” Akari continued, undoing the buttons, one by one, from the bottom. Hirato blinked and recovered his wry smile ever on his face.

  
“My mistake.” He said. Hirato lifted his shoulders, assisting in removing the shirt. It was carelessly tossed off the bed. Akari dipped into the oil box again and let the melted oil dribble from his fingers onto Hirato’s stomach.

“It is only your first lesson, we shall let it slide.” Akari decided. Hirato sighed at the slight massage along his sides.

  
“What is next, teacher?” Hirato’s wicked eyes locked onto Akari’s. Akari rolled his hips, slowly. Hirato suppressed a shiver, his breath stuttering out of him.

  
“Oh, it depends.” Akari panted, his voice low and husky. Hirato opened his eyes and smiled wickedly. In a display of pure muscle tone, his raised his top half, pulling Akari from sitting on him to balancing on his knees and Hirato held a tight grip around his waist. Hirato’s right hand found the oil box and dipped into it. Slowly so Akari would not notice, he brought his second hand to join the first.

  
“You should know, I am quite the fast learner.” Hirato bragged as his oiled hand dipped below the hem of Akari’s slacks, letting the oil dribble down. Akari pressed forward into Hirato, his head tilting backwards. Hiraot adjusted his position so he could reach Akari’s throat, sealing his mouth against the still shiny trail of oil.  
It was faint, but Hirato heard a muffled groan. He laughed into the heated skin.

“How about, you just correct my mistakes, teacher.” Hirato suggested.

  
“You are making one now.” Akari growled. Hirato frowned. “You are stopping!” The hiss was desperate, but like Hirato, Akari did not beg. Hirato laughed. The two fell to the side. Hirato felt tugs at his belt as he just continued dipping lower with his oiled hand, drawing designs that he placed to trace later with his tongue.

  
Hirato wiggled his hips, helping Akari remove his slacks and then got to business on Akari’s own slacks. Soon, Hirato found himself in the wonderful position of admiring the endless expanse of skin that was Akari, and he had the sneaking suspicion Akari was thinking similarly.

  
Akari lifted the oil box. Hirato gathered a dollop and positioned himself over Akari. Akari turned his head over his shoulder. Hirato met Akari’s eyes. The oil was melting. He let it dribble over Akari’s ass. Akari shivered into the blankets. Hirato bent down to nibbled at the joint of Akari’s neck and shoulder. Akari was panting heavily as Hirato did what he thought had to be necessary for what he wanted to happen. The first finger slid in slowly. Hirato kept his body of Akari’s, feeling for a response of any kind, good or bad, to guide him.

  
“You-you will need…” Akari panted, and Hirato understood, sliding in a second finger.

  
“I understand, teacher.” Hirato breathed in Akari’s ear. With the light kiss the shell of his ear, Akari’s chest flushed rapidly. Hirato added a third finger as he felt Akari’s core relax.

  
“While I am curious about your own teachers, I am much happier that you thought to share your knowledge.” Hirato whispered, loving the red flush across Akari’s chest. Akari nodded slightly, turning his head to grab a messy kiss. “Are you ready, teacher?”

  
“Are you?” Akari laughed out, gasping in air as Hirato removed his fingers. “Oil.” Akari reminded, turning to dip his fingers into the box. He turned to face Hirato. Hirato watched as Akari’s hand wrapped around his penis. Hirato gasped and groaned in disappointment when Akari stopped. “We can finish here.” Akari suggested. Hirato’s eyes opened.

  
“I’d rather finish my lesson.” Hirato smirked. Akari smiled, a sincere smile lacking its usual snark. Akari rolled over and raised his hips. Hirato was breathing heavily and swallowed. He dribbled more oil over Akari’s backside and pressed in. As Akari breathed out, Hirato pushed in. Hirato wrapped an arm around Akari’s body, pushing in so they were pressed tightly together. Hirato looked slightly to the left, noticing Akari’s face. The pure rapture there stunned Hirato.

  
“Move.” Akari breathed. Hirato complied. Hirato panted as heat burned in his stomach and his arms felt numb when his chest and head felt tingly. A pure, explosive ecstasy erupted from Hirato’s core. He cried out, gripping Akari even closer to him. He heard Akari’s own cry. The two tumbled into the bed, breathing heavily, gasping for air.

  
“Akari.” Hirato finally got his breath back. Akari chuckled softly.

  
“Yes, Hirato?” Akri shifted, and Hirato pulled out, suddenly feeling cold as Akari pulled away. Hirato shot out a hand, gripping Akari’s arm. Akari, now sitting looked back at Hirato. “Let me grab a cloth.” He said softly, running a hand down Hirato’s face. Hirato pulled harder and Akari fell into his embrace.

  
“Not yet. In the morning, let us enjoy a bath, but not tonight.” Akari smiled into Hirato’s collarbone. He was sated and a little sore, honestly, he had no wanted to get up either.

  
“We shall regret this, but I concur.” Akari mumbled. The two fell into a deep sleep as the moon’s light shone down upon them.

 

 

Akari walked briskly into the main hall of the hospital, fury evident in his walk and the hard lines of his face.

  
“What is the meaning of this!” He demanded. Governor Palnedo turned towards him with a slimy smile.

  
“Dear Doctor Dezart.” His voice was cool. “I apologize, but I have received a great many complaints about your… personal choices.” The governor said, looking quite falsely upset.

  
“What do you mean-” Akari was cut off by Palnedo’s swift wave.

  
“I have no choice but to start an investigation and sue you for public indecency.” His barely contained happy tone did not mach his somber expression. Akari bristled.

  
“A libel!” He snarled. “You fool! You will only hurt yourself!” Akari warned.

  
“Will I? I get my evidence from highly trusted sources.” Palnedo waved and Akari turned, seeing Dr. Uro and Dr. Keshiki turn into an adjacent hallway. Dr. Keshiki turned back with a jaunty wave and victorious smile.

  
“What?” Akari looked mildly bewildered. “They have been living in the hotel for a week now! Anything they say...”

  
“So you admit something they could say would tarnish your rather precarious position?”

  
“Why you bastard!” Akari hissed. Palnedo smiled as officers came in from the street.

  
“Hmm, this is quiet the hospital. I will be glad to own it, Dear Doctor.” Akari's eyes went wide and his mouth set into a hard line. An officer rested a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"We have some questions, Doctor. Would you please follow me?" Akari's furious eyes never left Palnedo's face as he left. Palnedo just waved softly, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Yes, quite the nice hospital indeed."


	9. The Rondo

Akari paced his library floor endlessly. He glared at the large window, the gorgeous sunset mocking the hot rage flaring in his chest. Since the governor’s accusation of misconduct and public indecency, he had been banned from practicing in his own hospital.

Akari snarled as he remembered it might not be his own hospital much longer. Because Akari was no longer allowed to enter the building, Ryoushi had returned to work, much to Akari’s relief. Ryoushi kept Akari aware of what was happening in the hospital and also passed messages from Akari to other doctors.

Akari was very aware he was not actually banned from practicing, but the building was on public property and the governor had the police in his pocket. The risk of trying to enter the building was just too great for the doctor.

A presence behind him drew Akari’s attention. Hitsuji was carrying in a tray with warmed biscuits and a tea pot. There were two cups. As the servant left Akari poured himself some tea, but did not touch the biscuits. He felt he had too much energy and no way to exercise. The sensation was making him nauseous. As he sipped the tea, staring out the window towards the sunset, he noted the subtle ginger hues in the tea. He wondered briefly if his family was worried about him, as ginger was known to settle upset stomachs and calm the nerves.

“Preposterous. I am not nervous.” Akari grumbled into his cup. It was the truth. He was not worried, scared, or nervous at the situation at all. In fact, Akari was furious. The reasons were endless, in Akari’s mind: he was being quite falsely accused, the bastards that had most likely accused him still lived in his house, and it seemed that in his worry, Hirato was pulling away.

Akari felt a sickening tightness in his chest. It was similar to the memory of his parent’s death, but harsher. Hirato was so close to Akari, and yet he could not touch the other man. Rumors flew wildly at the parties that only Hirato now attended. Tsukitachi, Eva, Tsukumo and Hirato did their best to socially defend Akari, but it had not taken long for Hirato’s name to slip into the rumors. Akari had no doubt Uro and Keshiki were responsible.

A newspaper with a bold heading announced the latest dramatics of the popular novelist, Oscar Wilde. Akari had read the article and been disgusted with the underhanded means the marquee was using to condemn the exuberant man. Oscar Wilde was famous, well liked, Akari could only hope he had a quarter the recognition of the playwright and author, but he also felt the likelihood of being truly imprisoned was minimal. However, the black mark on his record could hurt the hospital. And Oscar Wilde might lose his career.

“They have no evidence.” Akari reminded his cup of tea. The dark, tinted reflection of his eye seemed to be lost. No evidence. With only an accusation Akari had had to retreat to his home.

“Dr. Dezart.” The low voice grated at Akari’s nerves. Uro stepped into the library, closing the grand, dark wood door behind him. Akari didn’t turn, his focus on the window, trying to watch Uro’s reflection in the Italian glass. Uro poured himself a cup of tea and took a tentative sip.

“Ginger. Do you feel unwell, doctor?”

“When I am trapped in my home, I tend to become anxious.” Akari admitted, turning and sitting in his favorite leather chair. The newspaper rested on the coffee table. Uro’s eyes followed Akari’s movements. Soon, the red-headed doctor sat opposite Akari.

“I am sorry for the circumstance.” Uro said. Akari’s eyes flashed.

“Are you?” Akari did not believe for a second Uro was doing nothing more than fishing for evidence.

“The accusation does not seem to fit you very well.”

“It is a libel. A falsified accusation. The only purpose is to slander my good name.” Akari could not hold back his bitter tone. His fury burned just under his skin, leaving him buzzing. Uro nodded, and grabbed the newspaper.

“How long has the inspector lived with you, Akari.” Akari frowned.

“I will request you speak to me as Dr. Dezart. He moved in with me, say, 1888. Possibly late ’87?”

“So, about three years then?”

“If simple math is perturbing, you might wish a change of career.”

“Doctor, please. Mercy! I am only trying to help” Uro’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “What about young Gareki? Nai”

“Rather late in the year of ’88.” Akari set his empty cup aside. He straightened his back and focused a poignant glare onto his opponent. The metaphorical chess table between the two was obvious to both.

“And how, Dr. Dezart, did they come into your humble care?” Uro’s voice was low. Akari thought for a minute, wondering vaguely if Gareki would hate him later, when this all fell into the hands of the vicious press.

“He is a relative of mine. His mother was murdered in Whitechapel, you know the rumors from op there. His grandfather, a rather estranged uncle of mine, sent him to me, begging for my assistance. I could not refuse.” Akari’s stomach twisted, though it did not show on his face. Ryoushi was Akari’s only living relative, and no one knew much about Akari’s father’s relatives. How was it that the death of his parents was now assisting him?

Uro leaned back, his face impassive. He opened his mouth to speak, but the creak of the library door caught both doctors’ attentions.

 Yogi sauntered in, an easy smile n his face. Uro stiffened and turned his head away from the approaching blond. Akari sighed deeply, noticing immediately.

“Hello, doctors!” Yogi skipped and threw his arms around Akari’s seat from behind. “Especially hello to you, Akari!” Uro squirmed.

“Gin, this is unexpected.” Akari said coolly. Yogi’s face smiled, his eyes glinting dangerously as he took Akari’s cup and filled it with fresh tea. He took a deep swallow before passing the cup to Akari. Akari accepted.

“Have you been taking your medicine?” Akari asked. He thought back to his last meeting with Gin. He could not recall two episodes being so close to each other. Was there a stressor? Was the medicine losing effectiveness?

“Un-huh!” Gin whined, hanging off the back of Akari’s chair again. “It tastes bad!” Gin met Uro’s eyes as Akari took a sip of his fresh tea. Uro whipped his eyes away and Gin smiled.

“You are a grown man, you can deal with some sour medicine.” Akari stated. Gin whined again, a long drawn out moan. Uro stood.

“I believe we can speak more fully some other time.” Without waiting for a response, Uro swept from the room. Gin released Akari’s chair and replaced Uro’s seat after the library door slammed shut. Akari fixed Gin with a hard stare. Had Uro spent any time around the psych ward he would have known Gin was not whiny or babish-that was Yogi.

“He’s stressed, you know.” Gin stated. Akari tilted his head in mild confusion. Gin rolled his eyes dramatically. “Yogi. He is worried abut you. They all are. I decided you needed to know.” Akari was stunned. _He_ was the stressor? Akari let his tea cup rest again on the table. The esteemed doctor turned his head again towards the sunset. Only a sliver of the sun remained peeking over the horizon.

“The Master misses you.” Gin called. He had made his way to the door again. Akari did not let his gaze waver. “Ah! Good evening, Master.” Gin’s muffled voice was heard through the door. Hirato stepped in a moment later. Akari recognized the footfall pattern.

“Akari.” Hirato stood, watching Akari watch the falling sun.

“This is true torture, is it not?” Akari asked. “I quite understand why Eve bit into the apple. She must have regretted it until the very end of her days. She knew the glory of Eden, she had knowledge, and then had to leave. She had to work.”

“But she had Adam. God would never take her love from her.” Hirato countered. Akari’s eyes widened slightly. “However, it seems I have been reduced to a mere apple in your eyes.” Hirato dropped into the leather chair opposite Akari. Akari finally looked at the other man. Of all the men who had sat in that chair that evening, Hirato looked most suited to it. The last few rays made amethyst eyes glow. The onyx hair shimmered. The wire rimmed glasses flashed once as Hirato turned out towards the window.

“I do believe that is still quite the compliment to your ego.” Akari muttered. Hirato chuckled. He turned his amaranthine eyes to Akari’s coral ones. The two sat, staring at each other. Minutes later the sun sank fully beneath the edge of the earth. The room was bathed in only the light of the distant crescent moon. Hirato made a movement to lean forward and Akari broke their connection.

“Akari.”

“I cannot risk their snooping.” Akari whispered in the dark.

“Why do you permit them in your home?” Hirato hissed.

“How would the public react if I removed them from my house as the rumors started?”

“They would see an infuriated host who had been betrayed by his guests.”

“Would they? Privately, that is very probable. However, Palnedo is a powerful man. His word is the law here. Feel blessed you have not met him.” Hirato was silent

“You are quite amazing, Doctor Dearest.” Hirato muttered quietly. Akari stood. “It is unfortunate for my guests that they never received a tour of your marvelous mansion.” Akari, who was gently placing the abandoned tea cups back onto the tray, turned back towards Hirato.

“What do you mean?” Hirato stood. In two steps he was abreast to Akari.

“I find the servants’ passage from your room to mine is wonderfully short.”

“You are a fool!” hissed Akari. “They would most definitely hear you!” Hirato chuckled under his breath.

“Not if you kept my mouth busy.” Hirato breathed the words into Akari’s ear. Akari was stunned for a breath then smiled wickedly.

“Oh. That, my pupil, is not difficult for me.” With plans made, the two men swept from the library and towards their separate rooms. Not a single noise was heard that night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hirato walked the streets slowly. His most recent request for business had been absurdly simple. The aristocratic young lady had wasted over a thousand pounds for Hirato to find her ‘stolen’ brooch. Hirato wondered vaguely if she had actually spent her money to bask in his presence. Hirato stopped and chuckled to himself. It was that sort of thinking that made Akari scold him.

Thinking of the handsome doctor sobered Hirato’s mood. From experience, Hirato had learned spending too many of his thoughts on the doctor left him anxious, or rather uncomfortable. However, it was too late to stop the stream of memories from their latest rendez-vous. Hirato was continually amazed at how large and unused the mansion was, though slowly the mansion was returning to life.

The library had a false book shelf. If one pulled down the correct bookend, a latch was heard disconnecting and the door slid to reveal a small lab.

“This is my private lab. Yogi’s medicine and the cream for Nai’s skin were developed here.” Akari had explained before pulling Hirato close. More than a couple of Hirato’s personal fantasies had been played out that night.

The kitchen had a thing passage besides the doors, towards the dining room. Hitsuji had explained that when the mansion had been built, by some forgotten lord, he had loved parties and hated the sight of servants. Therefore, the small passage allowed servants to seemingly disappear and reappear with the proper food and drinks without being seen. This passage had also housed the lord’s assassin. Hirato and Akari had used it to hide from Keshiki who was wandering the grounds much too late at night.

There was also Hirato’s favorite hidden place. Akari had not even known of it when Hirato dragged him through the servants’ passages for what had felt like hours. From the third floor that housed the master bedroom, down three steep, curved stairs, and a cold, stone passage way, Hirato dragged Akari up a short set of stair to a false piece of floor of the gazebo near the pond. By now, it was the full moon and the stars burned bright this far from the city. Akari had been astounded and, though the spring air was chilled, the two men kept each other warm. Their breaths full of promise and their bodies trading love. Hirato had wrapped the two of them in his velvet robe, but soon they both knew they had to return to the mansion.

“I thank you for doing this.” Akari had breathed as they reached his room. Hirato smiled in the shadows. Akari surprised him with a caring kiss before retreating into his bedroom.

Now, however, Hirato had to focus on something else. He was tired of hiding in his own home. That and his most recent letter burned in his pocket.

The increasing numbers on this street belonged to the richest elite of the city, though the townhouses were still cramped and small. Hirato found the one he was looking for. He had put off his original mission long enough. He rang the doorbell. A familiar maid answered the door.

“I am estatic to see you have gotten such a nice job, Lady Martha.” Martha flushed.

“Lady Eliska is very kind. She said I did the right thing to the bastard. She even, “Martha paused to look around, “she even made it so her grandfather didn’t know about it!”

“That is excellent. Is the Lady in?” Martha nodded, a bright smiled on her face. Her dense hair, Hirato noticed, was braided in a new manner. It was beautiful to look at from under her cap.

“How much education have you received, Lady Martha?” Hirato asked as he was led to a small parlor and meeting room.

“I’ve finished the first years, and am pretty knowledgeable in household affairs and how to handle moneys, but nothing official.” Martha took Hirato’s coat. “I used to dream of universities, but, at the very least, I’m a woman. They would never let me in. This job, it lets me pay my family’s bills and Lady Eliska is very kind. She is my friend, and the pay is excellent.” Martha smiled up at Hirato. “Thank you. You saved me, she saved me…”

“You have saved yourself as well. You have overcome a horrible ordeal, and yet you can smile and speak as though everyday is the first day of spring.” Hirato smiled at the woman, her face flushed.

“Now don’t go flirting with me! I have a nice man waiting for me at home. We plan to get married in summer and he’s got a job with the silver smith, and” Hirato chuckled at Martha’s rambling.

“I am glad to see you doing so well.”

“I still dream about it sometimes.” Martha’s eyes turned dark. “That’s why my man is so amazing. He knows, and he helps.”

“What of your friend? The other victim?” Martha smiled. An internal war happened on her face, but she made a decision. Martha cupped her hand to whisper in Hirato’s ear. “She nice and comfy with her lovely new mistress.” Martha giggled as she left the parlor. Before she left she threw over her shoulder, “I told you because I know you wouldn’t mind. You are the only one who makes that doctor smile, I’ve seen it.” Martha was gone. Minutes later the stairs rattle as Lady Eliska ran down.

“Kuro-, Oh, Master Hirato.” Eliska curtsied.

“Lady Eliska, would you pardon me asking you a few questions about your grandfather, Governor Palnedo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about taking forever!  
> Also, I envision Akari as agnostic, not Christian, but he would be educated in Christianity because of the time period.


	10. The Ballet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up. How far will people go for the ones they love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry.  
> I have no excuse for being so slow at updating. Please forgive my little writers black.

Akari sighed as he read his letter. The cream colored paper was a dense weave and slightly speckled. It was expensive stationary. The ink, Akari believe it was imported from India, Hirato assumed from China, was shiny and a deep violet. The penmanship was extraordinary; just the right number of swashes to make the writing almost completely incomprehensible.

“What is in the letter, Akari?” Nai asked. Jam was smeared across his face. Tsukumo, who was visiting for the day, reached over the wipe his mouth. Gareki watched Akari over the top of his book.

“The appeal date.” Akari muttered. The original trial had come and gone. Akari, much to his own chagrin, had been cleared by a unanimous vote. The judge had had to clear him to appear even an ounce fair. The purple veins that had decorated Palnedo’s face still brought a small smile to Akari’s face.

Unfortunately, an honest cop found a juror with an unreasonably large amount of paper notes with him, and evidence of bribery had declared the hearing in poor taste. The notes had been traced to the bank, but the trail had gone cold there.

Both Akari and Palnedo, who was the one formally charging the good doctor with bribery as well as with indecent practices, and representing the city in a charge of inappropriate behavior in public, possessed the funds to carry out such a complex bribery, the jury was being replaced and the hearing was rescheduled.

“What is the date?” Ryoushi asked. The elderly man, over the last three months, had aged years. The court had declared that keeping Akari from the hospital was over all, dangerous for the city, so Ryoushi was back in retirement, but the old man was tired from the emotional impact of being in his dead child’s hospital day after day. Akari shifted in his seat, hiding a wince. Hirato had insisted on celebratory sex, and a rarely, slightly tipsy Akari had agreed. Needless to say, Hirato had learned much from Akari very quickly and had used any and all tricks to his advantage.

“In late August. Three months from now.” Akari answered. The table was silent.

When Akari had finished dining, he left for the hospital. In stead of his usual carriage, he saddled a lovely gray-speckled mare. The stable-boy watched on in awe as Akari tended to his horse alone. When the horse was ready, Akari pulled large riding boots on and secured his oxfords in his medical bag on the back of the horse.

The sun shone brightly and Akari and his mare thundered down the road. Gareki watched the man until he was gone. He turned to Tsukumo and Nai.

“Let’s go grab Yogi, and get started.” He said.

* * *

Hirato wandered the streets. He possessed a few thousand pounds worth of diamonds in his pocket, courtesy of Iva. Her grandfather’s gem brokering business came in handy rather often in his cases. Hirato spotted his target.

The lovely woman had luscious, light-brown curls. Her ivory skin was properly covered by a lace covered blue gown. A silk parasol rested lightly in delicate gloved hands. The woman’s already voluptuous curves were enhanced by the corset she wore. Her waist appeared barely larger than her neck. She turned and appeared slightly more human. Gems that had been decoratively hung from her hair hung over her brows. Colorful kohl made her sapphire eyes sparkle. She was stunning and many a men stopped to look at this waiting woman. When Hirato approached her, more than one looked murderous.

“Iva. I am surprised.” Hirato was. Iva rarely wore more than a decorated slip with a belt. She loved her body and loved movement. This high fashion dress made the free-loving woman looked chained in fabrics.

“Oh, Tsukitachi was just as surprised. Like it? It was Kiichi’s. I must say. May we sit soon, I feel faint.”

“In a moment,” Hirato brought out the diamond necklace and secured it around Iva’s neck. “Gorgeous.” Iva smile coyly.

“I am married you know.” She waved a silk and lace face slowly in front of her mouth, her eyes fluttering.

“Let us get you home and into something more comfortable. You could never look more miserable from afar than if you had followed through with your mother’s arranged marriage plan.” Iva laughed and winced. Her hand strayed to her stomach.

“Damn corsets! These dratted things will be the death of many a fine ladies.” She muttered. An elderly lady passing by stopped, astonished by the crass language.

Iva took Hirato’s arm and the too began a walk towards Iva’s home. They were silent for a while.

“If I look so miserable, would you rather have Akari standing their? Waiting for a mysterious lover? Waiting day and night, desperate for his hopes and dreams to not be dashed by the whimsy of one other soul? Waiting and waiting until on the third day, rather biblical of you by the way, the mysterious lover comes forth. All the letters were true and this lover will present Akari with the most splendid of gifts! His own favorite silk tie!” Iva laughed as Hirato frowned. He could imagine Akari waiting hopelessly. He had been a witness to it in fact since the first accusations.

“I would never allow him to wait a single hour. Not even a minute if I could.” Hirato breathed. The fog swallowed his words.

“Strange how sunny it was this morning. Anyway, did you get everything done with the necklace?” Iva hugged Hirato’s arm. Her breasts swelled against the hem of her neckline. A passerby lad craned his neck as he walked by the couple, for the third time. Iva swiftly spun her parasol and whacked the lad on the head. The boy scampered off, learning a valuable lesson.

“Yes. A simple exchange of the necklace for the some temporary notes which I passed on to one of the jurors; am I cruel for doing this?”

“Will it help him?”

“It gives me three more months to discover Palnedo’s plan and to rid this city of its rats.” Hirato sneered.

“Really, you should mail your brother, or the Phantomhives. Do they not owe your family a favor?”

“There is only the young boy now. I wish no extra trouble upon him. Anyway, I do not need my brother’s help. He is merely an annoyance. Useful in some situations and rather disturbing in most others.” The couple entered Iva’s large home. “He really ought to just stay in London forever.”

“Rather rude, brother dearest.” Hirato stopped hanging up his coat. A ripping seam was heard and Iva dropped her heavy cotton dress. Tsukitacahi and Tokitatsu stood in the parlor doorway, each with a tumbler of scotch.

“Tsuki, be a dear and get this corset off of me.” Iva ordered sweetly. Tsukitachi handed Hirato his glass and began unlacing the corset from his wife’s body.

“I ought to get a picture of you in a dress like this someday. Prove to my mother that my wife is fashionable!” Iva swatted at Tsukitachi’s head.

“Why are you in this city, Tokitatsu?”

“Oh, little Hirato, mostly for moral support. And also to scold you for missing great grandmother’s birthday bash. I had to listen to Aunt Cindy blab for hours! Alone!” Tokitatsu gave a dramatic sigh. When no one reacted or comforted him, his popped one eye open. Hirato was now holding both the corset and Tsukitachi’s drink while a blushing maid, one of two in the house, tried to get Iva to follow her. Tsukitachi was trying to get his drink back, but Hirato was keeping it out of reach. Tokitatsu sighed dramatically again, and straightened his jacket.

“I am also here to offer my assistance, brother. The room froze. Tsukitachi snatched his drink, while the other maid brought in a third scotch for Hirato. She traded the drink for the corset. Iva was finally led away.

“Your assistance.”

“Yes. Your lover at least needs it. I wonder what person could so captivate your attention that you ignore a letter from me? I was astounded to not receive a response! They must be gorgeous! I might have done some poking around. It concluded it must be a lover of yours because you live such a boring life you would most definitely respond to me, unless you had something exciting in your life! So, a lover. Secondly, the newspapers from this town are full of your exploits. I just chose the prettiest girl…” Hirato and Tsukitachi sighed.

“I very quickly realized it was none of these girls! So, your lover has to be the doctor, right? Right! My lovely adoring, cute wittle brother finally has a lover! Why, why did he not inform me!” Tokitatsu gripped Hirato’s coat, ignoring the mildly annoyed face his brother wore. “Why! Oh the pain of rejection!”

“Why are you here?” Hirato demanded, his annoyance slipping into his tone. Tokitatsu straightened up again.

“To help you destroy Palnedo, of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I put a Black Butler thing in there. I'm pretty sure I mentioned them earlier in the story as well. The way my timeline works, the years are off (but hey, AU) but month wise, it fits with Ciel's parents being alive and then him reclaiming his mansion by this point.


	11. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I

Akari was beyond furious. His blood surged as he exited the hospital. However, the subject of said rage was nowhere to be found. It took over an hour to return to the manor, as the traffic around the hospital was dense with spectators ever since the initial allegations.

The ride home had done little to soothe Akari’s volatile mood.

“Hirato!” Akari cried, his cheeks blotched red. It did not take long for the elegantly, devilish man to appear.

“Akari, dearest,”

“No. Why? Why?” Akari, for the first time in his life was stammering.

“Why what, Dear Doctor?” Hirato’s mirth waivered at Akari’s expression.

“You think I would not find out?” AKari hissed. Hirato had the sudden primal instinct to step back. Akari’s hand snapped out. The silk of Hirato’s violet tie was wrapped tightly around his hand in a second. Hirato jerked forward. “You bribed that man!” Akari snarled. Hirato’s face was passive. “You don’t even deny it?” Akari’s face fell. His anger drained. Hirato took back his ties and smoothed it.

“Akari, you must understand. While I am very good at what I do, Palnedo’s money was working a tad faster than I. By the next court date”

“No.” Akari turned his back on Hirato. “No. Hirato. I, I trust you think you are doing something well and good, but you are not. This, this trickery,” Akari shook his head and looked back at Hirato, “this is not something I can condone. I am not particularly religious, but even I feel fear at tampering with the courts.”

“Akari,”

“No. Hirato, if, if this is found you have ruined me. If I ignore this, like an embedded thorn it will just come up again and again, and will grow infected.”

“Akari?”

“Hirato, please, just leave.” Akari shed his coat. Fall was coming, soon the lawns would be brown and the trees red with anticipation. In just a week was the next court date.

“How did you find out I was the one who organized the bribe?” Hirato asked. The riding cloak had splash of mud on the hem. Akari had ridden his horse hard.

“I met your brother. We had a chat. He thought you had told me.I did not know you had a brother” Akrai would not look at Hirato again. “Three months. You could have told me anytime, however you have not. What else have you kept from me?” Akari asked, sparing a glance. HIrato said nothing. “Then you should leave.”

* * *

 

The week passed both agonizingly slow and much too fast. Ryoushi glanced at his grandson across the carriage. He had since heard the tale of Hirato’s involvement in the previous court.

“Akari,” Ryoushi was hesitant to prod into Akari’s mood, but he had wisdom to share. He always had wisdom to share, especially after the wine was poured.

“Yes, Grandfather?” Akari sounded exhausted.

“I, I must say I am not angry at Hirato, though he has broken a law you apparently hold quite high.”

“Law is law. It changes in every place. No, I am not mad for the bribery, though I do find it distasteful.”

“Then what, grandson?”

“The lie. The wait. The fact that he has been next to me all these months and could not share this news with me? That he put himself in such danger just to buy time. That who I thought were my compatriots had only been bought.” Akari’s sharp gaze stayed focused out the window.

“Possibly not.”

“Excuse me?” Akari turned.

“The speed at which the bribe was found and the one who accepted it was forgotten suggests a set up, but why you ask? Akari, do you truly know what happened to your parents?” Akari froze. Ryoushi held him with a fixed stare, the jovial, aged drunkard was the somber father who had lost a son and daughter almost fifteen years prior. Akari tightened his jaw.

“They died in a carriage accident.” Akari kept his voice calm.

“Yes, they did, conveniently after your father got the grant for his hospital to be funded and refurbished. The grant that would have otherwise gone to Mayor Palnedo for one his personal projects. Days after, my boy. The plans had been drawn up for years, so even with their death, the hospital could flourish, but they were dead. You were just about to come home for the holidays, your mother was supposed to have given birth while you were home, yet, a patch of ice on a well-tended street killed your parents, the driver and the horse of the carriage.” Ryoushi’s eyes had gone foggy in pain. He blinked to clear his memory.

“I’ve had my doubts for years, but restrained from saying anything because you had come home, and taken in a ward at such an absurdly young age! Then you started your traveling studies and poured your heart and soul into the hospital just as your parents had. Most recently, with Nai and Gareki and Hirato, the house was so lively, I believed I could put my doubts and angers to rest. Then the libel against you.”

“Grandfather,”

“Oh, not about your preferences. Yes, that is rather obvious, but everyone in the hospital did not care because you were happy for once and you are the best damn doctor anyone has ever seen. The libel about your practices. And the timing of his accusations also were fishy. Son, it just felt like Palnedo was trying to take back the hospital from your father, all these years later.” Ryoushi paused. Akari’s face was mildly flushed, and not from the breeze.

“And then you were unanimously voted innocent and I was afraid.” Ryoushi grabbed Akari’s hands and held them, “I was afraid in a few days, you would be found hanging in a hospital room. That you would be found dead in the psych ward. Or that your carriage had had an accident. Akari I rejoiced when the courtroom’s dealing were said to be no good that day because Palnedo had no reason for you to be dead if you were not innocent. So, I am not mad at Hirato. Even if he kept quiet about the truth, he kept you alive, so for that I thank him.” Ryoushi leaned back in his seat. Akari’s hands stayed clasped on his lap.

The rest of the ride was made in silence.

* * *

 

When they arrived, Yogi was jumping side to side, anxiously waiting for them. 

“Yogi?” Akari greeted him curtly. Yogi seemed to argue with himself for a moment before bursting, “Nai is missing!” Akari’s blood ran cold. He glanced at his grandfather. 

“Please, Grandfather, please tell my lawyer something dire has come up that I shall be there presently.” Akari then let Yogi lead him away into the rapidly growing crowd. 

* * *

 

“Excuse me. Excuse me!” Ryoushi tapped upon the lawyer’s shoulder. The tall young man turned and smiled His smile was almost comically large and the eyes oddly familiar. 

“Yes?” 

“You are not Akari’s lawyer?” 

“I am now. Tokitatsu, no need to call me by my last name, we are friends! I have taken over this case. Now where is Dr. Dezart?” 

“My grandson has a pressing concern; he will be late.” Ryoushi informed the dapper gentleman.

“Perfect!” Tokitatsu seemed genuinely happy about it. Ryoushi slunk to the spectator seats and sat next to Iva and Tsukumo. 

“Where is Akari?” Iva hissed. 

“Looking for Nai.” Ryoushi whispered back. Tsukumo stood in alarm.

“I must assist!” and ran off before anyone could stop her. 

* * *

 

Akari exited the hospital. Yogi had been, aggravatingly, correct in assuming Nai was not in the hospital. The two, or maybe three depending on who you asked, ran through the town. Akari followed Yogi, not having the slightest clue were Nai might have gone. Or Gareki for that matter.

The previous night they had both gone to stay with the twins and help Yotaka remember, but they had already checked the orphanage. Besides the orphanage and hospital, where could the two boys have gone? 

Akari shook his head trying to dash his fear. Gareki would keep Nai safe. The boys were probably in a walk in the nearby woods. The court date had completely left Akari’s mind. 

“Look!” Yogi pointed. Yukkin darted into the street and into Yogi’s arms. “Yukkin!” Yogi spun the fuzzy creature. “Will you take us to Nai?” Yogi asked. Yukkin, though Akari was not sure how, nodded and darted out of Yogi’s arms and back into the street. The two men followed after. 

* * *

 

“Yes, your honor, my client is absent. I would honestly, prefer it this way. His ward, the younger, has apparently wandered off. Akari has put the boy’s safety before his own honor this day.” Tokitatsu barely kept from smiling. Approving whispers echoed throughout the hall. Palnedo sneered. 

“Very well. Do we know when he might be arriving?” the judge asked. Tokitatsu shrugged. 

“Your honor, I would like to continue the trial.” Tokitatsu asked. The judge raised a painted eyebrow. His formal wig tilted. 

“Without your client?” 

“Yes.” 

“Does the Appellant agree?” The judge looked to Palnedo. 

“I do.” Palnedo answered. His own lawyer looked upon Tokitatsu warily. 

“Then let us begin.” 

The gavel fell. 

* * *

 

“Nai! Gareki!” Akari ran up to the two boys. In some strange twist of fate, they had run onto the edge of Akari’s property. Gareki looked up from where he was comforting a sobbing Nai. 

“Hm.” Gareki hummed a greeting. 

“I,” Yogi panted, “I knew they were not at the hospital because we were going to meet at the hospital and cheer up some patients!” Yogi bent over to breathe. 

“Yeah, we got there early and Nai went into a guy name Koroku’s room. Palnedo’s granddaughter was there? Anyway, Nai recognizes this guy and the guy asks him to leave because Nai is giving him a headache? Nai ran out crying and I chased him here. He is almost done though, right Nai?” even in Gareki’s rough speech pattern, the care he had for Nai was evident. Akari’s heart slowed. 

“You are both safe.” Akari smiled softly. He pulled put his watched and cursed. Yogi and Gareki looked up surprised. “I have missed my courtdate completely.” Akari fought to look unconcerned. He sat on the ground next to Nai. “Well, anyway, Nai I am going to make sure you did not hurt yourself, alright?” 

“Alright.” Nai sniffled. As Akari looked over Nai, horses could be heard approaching. The two hoses stopped and their riders dismounted next to the little group. 

“Uro, Keishiki, to what honor have I been granted.” 

“We are bringing you in, Doctor.” Keshiki sneered. “You are under arrested and your license revoked for unlawful practice, indecent behavior, and finally, my favorite, trying to evade the law.” Akari sighed. 

“I shall come quietly, but I do hope you have a carriage coming, or at least a third horse for me.”

“We do not need one.” Uro growled. His low voice was threatening. The cocking of a gun made Akari freeze. 

“We are bringing you in, Doctor, at least your corpse! A little horsey accident, just like your parents!” Keishiki chuckled. 

“Gareki, take Nai and run. Yogi, you too.” AKari hissed. 

“No!” Nai yelled.

“I am shoting the brat first. He always looked at me strangely.” Keishiki said. Keishiki raised the gun. The crack of a bullet flying and the sudden scream at the bullet pierced flesh filled the air. A third horse came pounding up the road. Its rider had a rifle pointed at the bloody stump that was once Uro’s hand. 

Keishiki fell, gripping his wrist tightly. Uro bounded up his horse and frantically fled. Gareki gave Keishiki a devastating kick to the head and the man moved no more. 

“Hirato!” Yogi cried in glee. Akari however, was working on wrapping Uro’s stump of a hand tightly. 

“We need to get him to the hospital before he bleeds out.” Akari said. 

“He almost killed you!” Gareki argued. By now, Hirato was near enough to talk to. 

“He did. But I have a feeling I did not lose the case today.” Akari looked up at Hirato. “Keishiki here might be willing to talk knowing he has no one to protect, or punish, him for doing so.” Hirato and Akari locked eyes.

“Fine, then we had better go now.” Gareki said. He grabbed and settled Keishiki’s mount. 

“I shall take him.” Hirato said. Akari nodded. As Yogi and Gareki secured Keishiki to his mount Akari and Hirato maintained eye contact. Not a word was said. Hirato rode away. 

“Well, at least it is a lovely day for a walk!” said Yogi. Just then, Tsukumo could be seen leaning out the window of a carriage and waving. "Or not!"

* * *

 

The most recent newspaper laid across the coffee table in the library. The large bold headlines announced Palnedo being run from town and wanted for multiple counts of corruption. The court had been in uproar as throughout the trial, people from all classes and all walks of life had stepped up and described personal instances that proved the Palnedo was framing the Good Doctor Akari Dezart. There was also a snippet about a thug Palendo had hired to kill Akari, the thug had given up everything, which had secured Palnedo's fate.

Eleska was featured next with her opening a trade school for women out of her grandfather’s abandoned town manor. Throughout the paper were references to the case of the century. Everything from a recent grant to the orphanage to the announcement of the new bakery run by a set of twins that had just opened. 

The paper had definitely been read. Someone had written: _You better write me_ over the headlines in a practiced, regal script. The paper was creased and slightly wadded, and there was stain on one of the corners that suggested coffee had been present during its reading.

Any readers, however, were already asleep. 

The moonlight filtered in through the Huge bay windows. The light slipped between books, creating regular lines all across the floor. A particularly bright ray of moonlight got caught in two glasses that had the barest film of bourbon left in them. An extinguished cigar, expertly crafted, and one of dozens remaining in the house, had only burned for a few moments and rested in one of the crystal cut glasses. 

Less obvious in the moonlight was the deep violet silk with a curiously stretched body tie thrown casually over the back of the loveseat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this was rushed, I'm sorry, but I realized I really just ought to finish this as it has been haunting me a bit.


End file.
